no olvides que todo empezo con nuestra pelea
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: hola a todos como lo prometi aqui vengo con este fic ya saben se trata de unas chicas que son obligadas a ser las porristas de raimon y como conocen a sus nuevas amigas y como llegaran a cambiarles la vida a los chicos :) sin mas el fic espero les guste y gracias a todas las que quieren participar arigatou espero les guste -no MAS OC'S-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **blah, blah, blah inazuma eleven no es mio, blah, blah, blah. Bueno pues cami (la escritora de este fic) no ha podido subirlo por algunos inconvenientes, así que me pidió a mí que lo subiera por ella. Así que gracias esperar, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: "¡¿Somos porristas?!"

Un 14 de enero despertaron 3 chicas provenientes de América, con pesadez se fueron a alistar. Al llegar una sorpresa se encontraron la cara sonriente de su muy serio director, la noticia hizo que las chicas se sobresaltaran cuando el comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa dijo:

Director: Felicidades chicas, han ganado una beca para ir a Japón.

Sakura: ¿Queeé? ¿Co-cómo? Si nunca pedimos una.

Megumi: Es cierto, además ¿y los gastos y todo lo demás?

Director: Es una beca completa. Solo deberán buscar el lugar donde vivir, además es una gran oportunidad no deben dejarla ir.

Soo: Vamos chicas es una gran oportunidad además somos las únicas de acá que hablan japonés puede que por eso debemos ir nosotras.

Director: En parte pero la verdad es que ellos las eligieron y más aún ya que saben acerca de sus talentos en la música además esta oportunidad hará que chicos de haya vengan y ahora alístense el vuelo sale en 10 minutos.

Sakura, Megumi y Soo: ¡10 minutos! Nos pudo decir antes (enojadas)

*En el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos*

Sakura: ¡Genial! Vamos a Japón tierra de anime y manga.

Megumi: Sé que te gusta eso y a mí también pero enserio debías vestirme de Gumi cuando canta Matryoshka.

Sakura: Oye el nombre ya lo tienes además yo voy de Kido Tsubomi.

Soo: Por eso no dejo que Sakura elija que ropa debo ponerme.

Megumi: Gracias. Bueno vamos que esto está comenzando.

Sakura: Antes de irnos hagamos una promesa pase lo que pase Japón no nos cambiara.

Megumi: (poniendo su mano en el centro) lo prometo.

Sakura: (haciendo lo mismo) lo prometo.

Soo: (lo mismo) es una promesa.

*En el avión*

Sakura: Jajaja… no puedo creerlo todos querrán una foto.

Megumi: Claro pero los policías casi no me dejan entrar pensaron que estaba escondiendo algo.

Soo: Si, fue muy gracioso pero saben son 13 horas para llegar a esa ciudad ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sakura: Mmm… según esto (un correo que le habían enviado) iremos al instituto Raimon en Inazuma que es una ciudad de Tokyo.

Megumi: Me parece bien solo que dudo que nos tardemos 13 horas en avión ya verán solo serán unas horas.

*13 horas después*

*En el aeropuerto de Inazuma*

Sakura: claro solo un par de horas es imposible que sean 13 horas.

Soo: Si, además ¡¿Cómo diablos nos iremos a Raimon?!

Megumi: ¡Alguien podría decirme dónde coño esta ese colegio!

Sakura: (le golpea la boca) no digas malas palabras.

Soo: Chicas (sacando su celular y buscando un mapa) Raimon queda muy lejos de aquí.

Sakura: Moshi moshi (hablando por teléfono) a muy bien señor, ammm… si ya sé dónde muchas gracias.

Soo: ¿Quién era?

Sakura: El director de Raimon dice que salgamos ahí nos están esperando nos llevaran a un hotel y cuando estemos listas iremos a Raimon.

Megumi: Me parece bien entonces vallamos.

*En el hotel*

Soo: Oigan chicas ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sakura: Seguro, solo que ¿Cuál es el plan?

Soo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura: Digo que cuando lleguemos tal vez nos perdamos o algo por el estilo.

Megumi: No, el director nos estará esperando y nos dará a alguien para que nos muestre la escuela.

Soo: Bueno, miren lo que encontré (mostrándoles la pantalla de su portátil) al parecer los chicos que estudian en Raimon fueron seleccionados para ir al mundial de soccer y ganaron.

Sakura: (golpeando una mesa) tontos, ellos tuvieron importancia en este partido y dijeron que las chicas no podían participar y por eso no pudimos jugar (furiosa).

Megumi: Que idiotas, porque son tan machistas yo quería jugar, todo nuestro equipo, pero no saben lo que les esperan. Detendré cada uno de sus tiros.

Soo: Hay que demostrarles que demostrarles que el soccer es juego para chicas también.

*En Raimon*

Director de Raimon: bienvenidas chicas, este es el instituto Raimon déjenme decirles que estamos muy felices con su estadía en nuestro colegio.

Sakura: Muchas gracias, señor… ¿Qué haces Megumi?

Megumi: Disculpe director ¿Dónde está el club de soccer?

Soo: (golpeándole la cabeza) perdone a nuestra amiga es que se enteró de que el equipo de soccer en Raimon es muy fuerte.

Director: Así es, de hecho ellos fueron al mundial y el equipo gano. Ah y por cierto si vas recto y cruzas a la derecha llegaras muy rápido.

Megumi: Gracias señor y con su permiso (se fue corriendo).

Director: Chicas… ya saben que serán las porristas del club de soccer.

Sakura y Soo: (procesando…) ¡¿Queeeé?!

Director: Si, acá como obligación debe estar como mínimo en un club y como todos están llenos me tome la libertad de inscribirlas en ese (sonriente).

Sakura: ¡No! Yo no quiero ser porrista nosotras jugamos soccer, veremos si entramos al de soccer somos buenas jugadoras haremos las pruebas.

Director: Lo siento pero al equipo solo entran chicos.

Soo: ¡Sakura! Megumi fue a ver el entrenamiento le dirán algo vamos (viendo al director) con su permiso (tomando a Sakura) ¡Vamos!

*En la cancha*

Megumi: Ohhh… ¡Qué lindo lugar!... (Vio una pelota en el suelo, la tomo en sus manos) ¡Tornado de fuego!

xxx: ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? El soccer es solo para chicos, ve a cocinar o algo.

Megumi: Disculpa… eres un imbécil o qué te crees para hablarme así.

xxx: No soy un imbécil y soy el gran Atsuya Fubuki y te hablo así si quiero.

Megumi: Idiota

xxx: Atsuya… ya déjala en paz ella tiene razón las chicas también juegan muy bien el soccer.

Atsuya: Ca-cállate y tú que eres una chica también tenme más respeto.

xxx: Si soy una chica y no dejare que la trates así. ¡Camino oscuro! (y de la pelota salió una gran luz negra que iba directo hacia Atsuya) para que mires que también somos buenas jugando.

Megumi: Wooow… eso fue increíble gra-gracias.

xxx: (enojada) solo te salve esta vez, no creas que pasara de nuevo ahora estas sola.

Megumi: (tomándola de la mano) vámonos creo que están molestos.

xxx: (sorprendida) ¿Q-qué haces? (procesando los voltio a ver) Waa… corramos.

*Con las chicas*

Soo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienen tan alteradas?

Megumi: No lo van a creer yo llegue muy sonriente y un chico comenzó a decirme estupideces y ella (señalando a la chica) me ayudo (abrazándola). ¡Arigatou! ¿Cómo te llamas?

xxx: Yo soy Kaede Hi-Hikari y ya suéltame (golpeándole la mano)

Sakura: Oye… solo te estaba agradeciendo, no debes ser así.

Megumi: Etto… Kaede-san ¿Me odia?

Kaede: (agitando las manos) no no te odio solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este trato. Por cierto ustedes son nuevas ¿Verdad?

Soo: Si… acabamos de venir de intercambio ¿Somos tan obvias?

Kaede: Ahhh… lo supuse solo una tonta se acerca al equipo de soccer y menos hace una técnica como esa, sabes casi te comen viva.

Megumi: No sé qué hay de malo, yo solo quería jugar un poco.

Soo: Es cierto Kaede-san ¿Por qué esos chicos son así?

Kaede: Verán… ellos al principio eran lindos y amables pero cuando regresaron del mundial cambiaron mucho, no permitieron que ninguna chica tocara un balón y mucho menos patearlo o chutar un gol. Todas las chicas se alejaron de ellos y hasta su equipo de porristas se fueron al equipo de porristas del club de ajedrez, nadie se atreve a estar con ellos y menos ir a sus partidos. A propósito ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Sakura: Ohhh… ¿Quién diría que ese equipo se echaría a perder tan rápidamente? A perdón, ella es Soo Hyun, ella es Megumi Komari y yo soy Sakura Tsukiyomi. Es un gusto.

Soo: Y dime ¿A qué club perteneces?

Kaede: A ninguno, es que no he querido estar con gente como las de los clubes.

Megumi: Ohhh… entra al mismo club que nosotras de cualquier modo ahora somos amigas ¿Verdad? (alzándole la mano)

Kaede: (con la mirada baja y furiosa) Por favor, ser amiga de ustedes. Qué quieren, ¿Acaso no me pueden dejar en paz? Todas la personas son hipócritas, solo quieren algo de mí. ¡No dejare que me jodan la vida de nuevo! (se va corriendo)

Sakura: ¿A qué se habrá referido?

Soo: No lo sé, pero creo que no nos quiere conocer.

Sakura: No, no permitiré que no hable así ( enojada).

Megumi: Pero debe tener sus razones para hac…

Sakura: Vamos (jalándolas).

*En el bosque de Raimon*

Megumi: Coño la perdimos (cansada).

Sakura: (con la respiración agitada) ¡Shhh…! Oigo algo...

¿?: (llanto) fue lo mejor, recuerda que no está acá para hacer amigos.

Sakura: (tapándole los ojos) Booo…

Kaede: ¡Waaa…! (asustada) ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura: Oye, ¿Por qué huiste así? No te haremos daño.

Kaede: Díganme que quieren de mí. Dinero, autos, fama ¿Eh, eh?...

Megumi: (le dio una cachetada) ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nosotras?! ¡Te acabamos de conocer y tú sales con esas estupideces! ¡¿Acaso crees que somos unas malditas hipócritas pedazo de idiota?!

Kaede: L- lo siento.

Megumi: ¡Eso espero! (más calmada) Perdóname n debí gritarte.

Sakura: Oye ¿Estás bien?

Soo: Creo que deberías ver si está bien Megumi.

Megumi. Ok, mmm… Kaede-san estas bi…

Kaede: (feliz) ¡Seamos amigas Soo-chan, Saku-chan, Megu-chan!

xxx: ¿Ellas?

Kaede: ¿Qué quieren?

Atsuya: Ellas fueron onii-chan-

Sakura; Y tú ¿Quién eres?

xxx: Shirou Fubuki...

Y eso es todo perdón por la tardanza, espero les haya gustado y aun se aceptan OC´s pero no se enamoren del mismo personaje por favor. Gracias por leerlo y si quieren continuación quiero reviews. Cada review le dará un helado a Midorikawa.

Fubuki: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo dejas inconcluso?

Sakura: Estamos en exámenes pero ya mero acabamos.

Megumi: Nee Atsuya-kun ¿Por qué esta tan enojado?

Atsuya: Me hicieron ver muy patético.

Megumi: (risa malvada) Espera a ver cómo será tu hermano.

Fubuki: Creo que debo huir mientras pueda.

Sakura: ¡Nunca! Aun siendo patético te quiero copito.

Fubuki: Gra-gracias.

Soo: Adiós chicos, cuídense.

Todos: Hasta la otra.

Sakura: actualizaremos cada fin de semana.


	2. chapter 2

Hola chicos gracias a todos los que han estado mandándome mensajes o dejando reviews esa es la razón por la que ago esto jaja como ya saben inazuma no me pertenece blah blah blah este capitulo me va a quedar un poco bromista gracias a **blackymandis ****tu me has dado esta idea jajaja sin mas el fic**

**Xxx: soy shirou fubuki**

**Sakura: a ya veo bueno se te ofrece algo?**

**Fubuki: si quiero saber porque esas dos cosas que están ahí (señalando a kaede y a megumi) están molestando a mi hermanito **

**Sakura: pues seria mejor saber porque tu hermanito (imitando a fubuki) estaba molestando a mis amigos**

**Atsuya: yo? Eso es imposible yo no podría hacer algo como eso (negando con la cabeza)**

**Kaede: si claro atsuya como si eso fuera posible**

**Fubuki: (molesto) miren por eso las chicas son de lo peor se creen lo mejor de lo mejor pero porfavor yo no caere en algo como eso asi que dejen ya a mi hermano y si no lo hacen ja mejor no se los dijo**

**Soo: mira ya emos tenido suficiente de gente tan imbécil como ustedes asi que si nos disculpan ya nos vamos (jalando a las demás chicas)**

***en la cancha de soccer***

**Fubuki: se los guro chicos esas chicas creen que nos podían ganar**

**Atsuya: si nii-chan pero nos vengaremos verdad**

**Xxx: y que querían?**

**Fubuki: oye kazemaru (voltiando) podrias no asustarme**

**Kazemaru: hay perdóname fubuki-kun esque tu rostro vale la pena **

***oyeron como unas personas se acercaban***

**Kaede: hola chicos les queríamos decir que…**

**Fubuki: a ellas!**

**De un momento a otro los chicos estaban ensima de las 4 chicas**

**Fubuki: ahora (atándolas) que quieren no podemos gastar tanto tiempo en gente como ustedes (señalándolas)**

**Megumi: jajaja (risa de loca) no me dijan unos chicos como ustedes nos han de tener miedo o que que no quieren que nos acerquemos que creen que haremos morderlos **

**Kazemaru: cla-claro que no tenemos miedo (avergonzado) **

**Soo: entonces desátenos y les creeremos**

**Los chicos se comenzaron a ver y de un momento a otro las chicas ya estaban desatadas**

**Sakura: gracias ahora miren que solo lo dire una vez ella es kaede hikari, ella es soo hyung, ella es megumi komari y yo soy sakura tsukiyomi y nosotras somos las nuevas porristas del club de soccer (avergonzada)**

**Las mandíbulas de los chicos llegaron al suelo pero de repente se oyo una gran risa**

**Atsuya y fubuki: jajajaja quien lo diría tenemos porristas nuevas **

**Megumi: cuidadito e que después nos convertiremos en miembros del club de so…**

**Un chico cuyo cabello y ojos eran cafes y llevaba una extraña banda naranja le dio una cachetada dejándole su mejilla roja y con una marca de mano todo se resumio a un gemido de dolor que había dejado ir la chica antes de colocarse la mano en su mejilla**

**Xxx: (furioso) quien te crees que eres diciendo eso de una manera tan fácilmente unas chicas tan patéticas como ustedes estando en el club de soccer tienen suerte de siquiera ser las porristas de nuestro equipo.**

**Kaede: vamos endou que poco hombre has de ser para golpiar a una chica no crees? (acercándose al nombrado)**

**Endou: yo poco hombre? Eso es degradante por lo que veo eres tan tonta como todas las de tu especie (señalando a las chicas)**

**Megumi: como las de su especie? Etto.. si sabes que todos los presentes somos humanos solo que de diferente genero verdad**

**Sakura: creo que debemos darles clases de ciencia**

**Kazemaru: discúlpeme mi desagradable compañía me haría el favor de no hablar de ese modo de mi capitán**

**Kaede: ahhh…ya todo queda mas claro tu y endou han de ser pareja de cualquier modo es su capitán ohno ka-ze-ma-ru-kun**

**Endou: (tono sarcástico) jajaja mira que graciosa miren mejor ya dejenos que debemos practicar pero para que hagan las rimas y nos comienzen a alabar tomen (extiende una libreta) aca están nuestros nombres**

**Megumi: si si clario ahora dime cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo**

**Kazemaru: no estamos saliendo (enojado)**

**Las chicas se fueron a su clase de ingles con la teacher analuz para las chicas americanas eso era muy fácil de cualquier modo era su idioma natal pero según como se lo había dicho su nueva amiga ella era muy estricta y gozaba molestando a la carne fresca **

***en el salón* (ok ahora verán como sufro en clases de ingles XD)**

**Teacher: good…**

**Alumnos: morning**

**El señor de unos 50 años como minimo con el cabello corto de color grisáceo y ojos llenos de ira llevaba su taza con un gato **

**Teacher: muy bien usted señorita (señalando a megumi) amárrese ese pelo**

**Megumi: pero que tiene de malo que lo tengo suelto (susurrándole a kaede)**

**Kaede: (susurrando) lo que pas…**

**Tecaher: hay ya me canso usted presentese a la clase**

**Megumi: yo? Amm… soy megumi soy de intercambio y me encanta jugar al soccer a y vengo de estados unidos**

**Teacher: bueno ahora megumi parece de pie y reze **

**Megumi: mmm.. el que?**

**Teacher: que reze**

**Soo: creo que debes rezar megumi**

**Megumi: pero el que?**

**Teacher: ya me canso señor ichoruta a la pared**

**Kazemaru: pero yo no estaba haciendo nada**

**Teacher: ah claro usted cree que no lo veo que decepcion y mas de usted señor goenji tenia una de las mejores notas (sacando una boleta) menos un punto**

**Goenji: pero si yo**

**Teacher: bueno la estamos esperando señorita **

**Megumi: amm..si in the name**

**Teacher: haber ese papelito**

**Endo: (preocupado) que papelito?**

**Teacher: como que que papel el que le esta pasando al señor kido**

**Kido: a mi? Como cree**

**Teacher: a como que no (parándose y robándole el papel a endo) *leyéndolo* endo mamoru y yutto kido desaparezcan**

**Soo: jajajaja **

**Sakura: (sacándole la lengua) adiós**

**Kaede: jaja…(giro la cabeza y vio al profesor quien la miraba con odio) **

**Teacher: ustedes ya molestaron mucho en clase adiós**

**Soo: pero si nosotras**

**Teacher: si no salen inmediatamente no volverán a entrar **

**Las chicas: ok **

***afuera* **

**Soo: todo esto es su culpa *señalando a los chicos* **

**Kaede: vamos al salón de las porristas *aburrida* **

**Sakura: (en tono ironico)si debemos comenzar nuestars nuevas rutinas wiii *alzando los brazos***

***en el salón***

**Megumi: mmm.. disculpa quienes son ustedes? Esque este es el salón de las porrisats de el club de soccer en que podemos ayudarlas**

**Xxx: venganza**

**Sakura venganza?**

**Xxx: si contra esos machistas (con una mirada muy seria)**

**Megumi: me gusta esa idea…**

**Y bueno hasta aca este capitulo espero les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa que por eso lo hago como el lunes no voy a clases posiblemente saque otro cpaitulo el lunes mañana claro si les a gustado como va a esta hora y como ya sabenesto lo hago por diversión si tienen alguna idea dijanmelas y si me ayudan en una broma lo agradecería mucho y lo que si eran pareja no se preocupen no hay nada yaoi en este fic**

**Cada review es un nuevo pingüino de peluche para el armario de sakuma **

**Endo: oye que te e echo para que me ayas echo asi**

**Kido: (en la esquinita emo) me-me sacaron de clases a mi mi registro perfecto al caño como es posible**

**Kaede: eso te ganas por mandar papelitos en clases**

**Kido: no es cierto **

**Megumi: ne.. endo-kun estas enojado**

**Endo: (sarcasmo) no como crees que me enojaría porque me han tachado de machista**

**Megumi: a ok crei que estabas molesto**

**Endo: lo estoy ¬¬**

**Megumi: pero si dijiste que**

**Goenji: conoces el sarcasmo?**

**Soo: bueno no peleen mejor nos vamos antes de que maten a alguien sayonara espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3 esto es la guerra

Holaaaa me extrañaban? Ok no me fui mucho pero aun asi yo se que estaban esperando este cap el cual contendrá humor bueno y mucho mucho drama les pido perdón desde un principio por el contenido del cap acepto criticas ya saben inazuma no es mio blah blah blah sin mas lo que quieren el fic :)

Xxx: venganza

Soo: venganza? A que te refieres con eso?

Xxx: ya saben contra esos perros de Raimon

Sakura: me parece interesante

Xxx: entonces mejor nos presento ella es uriko nabare y yo soy dawn endo queremos unirnos a su club hasta donde sabemos ustedes son las nuevas porristas que pronto serán del equipo ¿verdad?

Kaede: si somos nosotras pero como sabían eso…(mirando a megumi) megumi no deberías verlas asi. (con una gota estilo anime callendo por su nuca)

La chica veía a las dos "nuevas" de pies a cabeza

Megumi: endo endo donde oi eso a si (chasqueando los dedos) oye tu no eres apriente de amm… si mamoru endo?

Dawn: si el es mi primo

Soo: entonces porque quieres vengarte de el no entiendo son familia o no?

Dawn: (apretando los puños) no, no lo considero mi primo

Todas excepto a dawn y uriko: ¿queeeee?!

Uriko: a ya las traumaste de nuevo dawn-chan ya te lo he dicho el es de tu familia aunque no quieras, verán esos chicos casi nos arruinan la vida unas 4 veces minimo y creemos que estaría bien si ellos probaran un poco de su medicina y que opinan

Kaede: no lo se no quiero espias con nosotras (poniendo sus manos haciendo una especie de pistola)

Megumi: vamos chicas al parecer quieren lo mismo que nosotras…(viéndolas) pueden entrar pero si nos enteramos que ustedes son espias enviadas por ellos (bajo la mirada) muajajaja nos divertiremos mucho torturándolas

Dawn y uriko: (tragaron en seco) cla-claro pueden confiar en nosotros

Soo: bueno primero que nada hay que pensar somo 6 todavia no hacemos el equipo de soccer para retarlos pero podemos hacer una broma

Uriko: no es que me quiera meter ni nada pero porque se quieren vengar ustedes?

Sakura: es cierto kaede tu ya sabes porque queremos vengarnos nosotras pero cual es tu razón?

Kaede: a pues no tengo una en especial lo hago solo por el gusto de ganarles

Todas expeto ella calleron estilo anime

sakura: bueno nosotras primero que nada somos de america y nosotras queríamos entrar al futbol frontera internacional pero cuando fuimos hacer las pruebas nos dieron una boleta donde decía que la selección japonesa había decidido no permitir que chicas entraran ya que no tenemos ni una posibilidad contra los chicos y cuando llegamos aca nos comenzaron a atacar y… (sorprendida) de donde sacaron esos helados?

Uriko: se los robamos a unos chicos que ivan caminando

Megumi: están muy ricos en especial este de chocolate (metiéndose un poco a la boca) quieren?

Soo: como diablos! Debemos ser discretas si no descubrirán que nos huimos de ingles

Megumi: mentira no huimos nos sacaron y como no queríamos quedarnos sin hacer anda decidimos comenzar las practicas del club

Dawn: awww que lindo a ustedes también las sacaron jajaja si los profes aca son muy aburridos y mas el de ingles… oigan ahí viene alguien

Todas se quedaron calladas pero oyeron como la puerta de su club se abrió muy rápido dejando ver a dos chicos uno con el cabello tomado de una cola alta color pistache unos hermosos ojos engro y su piel color tostado y un chico de piel muy blanca fácil de confundir con la de un vampiro (XD) ojos esmeralda y un cabello rojo intenso un poco alto

Xxx1: que diablos! Ellas, ellas tienen nuestros helados hiro-kun

Xxx2: oigan porque nos robaron los helado(molesto)

Dawn: a hola hiroto nosotras? robarles helado? imposible esos los acabamos de ir a comprar (nerviosa)

Xxx1: pero eso es imposible ese era el ultimo helado de pistacho de la tienda(señalando al postre verde)

Hiroto: si y ese era el ultimo helado de chocolate

Kaede: no es nuestra culpa que midorikawa (señalando al mencionado) se acabe tan seguido los helados

Midorikawa: lo que me coma o no no es de tu incumbencia tonta

Sakura: oye no le llames asi

Midorikawa: a con que no puedo y quien me lo va a impedir tu? Pero porfavo…

Megumi: no yo im-be-cil tanto quieres tu helado tómalo (echándoselo en la cabeza) si mira que rico esta pero oye uriko porque no le das el suyo a hiroto

Uriko: será un placer (echándoselo dentro de su playera) ahora largense de aquí antes de que nos vean molestas

Hiroto: (temblando por el frio postre de dentro de su camisa) e-esto no-no va a que-quedar haci

Midorikawa: (en la misma situación de hiroto y quitándose un podo de la cara) des-desgraciadas

Sakura: a mucha honra

*en la cancha de soccer*

Endo: si por la culpa de esas chicas nos sacaron de ingles

*llegan hiroto y midorikawa*

Kazemaru: jajajaja (sujetándose el estomago) que les paso

Hiroto: (molesto y avergonzado) unas chicas nos embarraron todo el helado

Midorikawa: oye endo sabes tu prima es porrista ahora contrólala que ella estaba con las que nos hicieron esto (señalando a hiroto y después a el mismo)

Endo: ja esto definitivamente es la guerra chicos que tal se les damos su nuevo uniforme?

Todos los presentes: si capitán

*después de clases de deporte en las duchas de chicas*

Kaede: no tubo precio ver a esos ver los rostros de hiroto y midorikawa llenos de helados (secándose el cabello)

Soo: si jajaja pero se lo merecían

Megumi: (nerviosa) chicas mi ropa no esta (abriendo el casillero)

Sakura: oye tranquilizate ya viste en tu mochila

Megumi: se los guro deje mi ropa aca para cambiarme después de ducharme

Dawn: (arreglándose la toalla) es cierto el mio tampoco esta (preocupadas)

Kaede: chicas esto no es normal el mio tampoco

Uriko: no es imposible ni mi ropa esta ¡no esta ahora que me pongo!

Megumi: ¿Qué es esto? ¡son unos malditos infelices!

Dawn: taquilizate megu-chan que pasa?

Megumi: oigan (comenzando a leer) a nuestras queridas ja queridas porfavor a nuestras odiadas porristas como forma de agradecimiento por el helado que le tiraron a nuestros amigos desidimos darles sus nuevos trajes de porristas de cualquier modo debemos mostrarles al equipo a nuestras nuevas chicas ¿o no? Y para asegurarnos de que los ivan a ocupar tomamos su ropa normal estamos anciosos por verlas att: endo, kidou, fubuki, atsuya, hiroto, goenji, kazemaru, hiroto y midorikawa

Soo: que es esto? (tomando unas bolsas con sus nombre)

Dawn: hay primito esta vez te pasastes definitivamente esto es la guerra

Megumi: jajaja eso afeminados no nos ganaran (tocando su mejilla) les deje pasar la cachetada pero esta vez ya no se la paso (poniéndose la camisa)

Uriko: que haces megu-chan? No te lo pondrás o si

Sakura: no nos queda de otra no podemos quedarnos aca todo el dia

Kaede: eso es cierto pero…

Megumi: oigan debemos admitirlo fue buena idea pero ¿Cómo creen que se verían esos chicos con nuestra ropa?

Dawn: jajaja esto será hermoso

*en la cancha de soccer (un raot después de lo sucedido)*

Endo: jajaja ya las quiero ver

Hiroto: ammm… como se verán

Dawn: (sonrojada) chi-chicos como nos vemos

A todos los chicos les dio una hemorragia nasal al ver a las chicas de esa forma

*Flash back*

Megumi: miren este es el plan: primero nos cambiamos vamos y usamos nuestros "dones"

Sakura: cuales dones

Dawn: nuestras habilidades como chicas ya sabes hablares lindo o cosas asi verdad megu-chan?

Megumi: exacto

Kaede: pero tu que presumes megumi si eres la mas plana de todas

Sakura: jajaja losiento pero es cierto.

Megumi: bueno bueno yo no lo hare pero ustedes si después los ataremos golpiaremos esconderemos torturaremso y otras cosas terminadas en "emos"

Uriko: *con un cuchillo* los mataremos? Siii

Sakura: no no tanto los cambiaremos quedaran muy lindas dijo lindos jajaja

Dawn: esto será genial

*fin flash back*

Sakura: (poniéndose una mano en la cintura) no-nos miren asi nos avergüenzan (tapándose al cara)

Soo: si chicos pa-paren (moviendo la cabeza de uin lado a otro) se ven muy lindos asi y yo…

Endo: (sujetándose la nariz tapando la hemorragia) (haci seria verdad) chi-chicas so-son ustedes de verdad?

Megumi: (abrazandole el brazo) claro tontito ustedes dijeron que nos querían ver asi no es verdad? (guiñándole el ojo)

Hiroto: (igual que endo acercándose a dawn) eres tu dawn de verdad?

Dawn: (retrocediendo) cla-claro (miro a las chicas ) ahora

*minutos después*

Kaede: este es el ultimo (metindo a kazemaru a la caseta de las porristas)

Kazemaru: oye! No somos sacos para que nos traten asi (molesto)

Hirto: si tengan mas respeto

Fubuki: co-como nos pudieron hacer esto que no ven quienes somos?

Sakura: vamos ya se enojaron?

Soo: si nisiquiera hemos empezado a jugar con ustedes

Atsuya: si pero que acaso no nos respetan o que nosotras no le hemos hecho nada

Endo: si es certo nosotros solo le hicimos una pequeña broma

Uriko: claro te parece que obarnos la broma es una pequeña broma?

Kaede: te parece que golpiar a megu-chan fue solo una pequeña broma? Como dice: " a una mujer no sele toca ni con el pelo de una rosa"

endo: pero a uin chico pueden hasta amarrarlos y tratarlos como ganado?

Megumi: balla balla si que son molestos y tu endo si hasta ase nos minutos no nos quitaban la vista y trataban de contener sus hemorragias o no?

Endo: (avergonzado) cállate imbécil co-como dices eso

Megumi: yo hablo con la verdad

Endo: hablemos con la verdad entonces

Megumi: a que te refieres?

Sakura: (susurrándole a dawn) no se porque pero esto no va a estar bonito

Endo: tu has de ser una zorra de lo peor porque si no lo mal recuerdo tu te acercaste a mi

Megumi: (molesta) claro que no lo soy

Endo: y porque te me habentaste?

Megumi: no lo hice (retrocediendo)

Endo: a encerio? como me dijiste asi ya me acorde

Hiroto: endo basta esto se puede poner feo

Endo: (desatándose y acercándose a megumi) claro tontito

Goenji: endo no es broma basta haras algo de lo que no te puedas arrepentir

Endo: ja pero porfavor tengan mas valor chicos somos nosotros cuando nos hemos hecho para atrás (tomando a megumi) ZORRA!

A otro sonido de una chacheta todos se quedaron bocabiertos (asi es verdad?) la chica había caído al suelo por el estruendo y unas lagrimas amenazaron por salir la chica puso su amno en su mejilla y la quito rápidamente al parecer le había dolido las lagrimas comenzaron a salir endo retrocedio un poco y se sintió culpable

Dawn: (con los puños cerrados se acerco a megumi) estas bien?

Megumi: cla-claor (la voz era muy entrecortada y llena de dolor)

Uriko: (se agacho a estar a la altura de megumi) ven parate

Dawn: (furiosa) eres una vergüenza endo lastimar a una chica no una sino dos veces no entiendo como puedes ser asi eres un imbécil no entiendo como…

Kaede: tranquila dawn no te pongas asi

Dawn: (voltio y vio a megumi llorando) (apretó los puños)*furiosa* NO ENTINEDO COMO EL ABUELO TE PUDO QUERES MAS A TI ERES UNA VERGÜENZA MAMORU ENDO

Nada eso era lo único que se podía oir ningún sonido

Dawn: YO SIEMPRE CREI QUE ERAS BUENO PERO SOLO ERES OTRO IMBECIL MAS OJALA NO FUERAS MI PRIMO…. (dio media vuelta)

Megumi: dawn? Estas bein

Dawn: vámonos chicas (agarrando de la mano a megumi) te llevaremos a la enfermería

Endo: dawn? Primita? Estas bien?

Dawn: podemos llevar el mismo apellido pero yo no soy tu familia con su permiso…

Y hasta aca este capítulo que les pareció?

Muy dramático?

Meresco que me maten y me obligen a dejar fanfictiton?

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic dawn uriko en mi fic las 2 son amigas porque… porque no se porque pero me parecio lindo y dawn espero no me antes por esto jejeje

Sakura: y bien chicos aca esta el cap

Soo: merecemos review?

Megumi: los chicos están molestas asi que no quisieron venir a despedirse asi que hoy tenemos invitadas especiales

Dawn: hola… bueno mejor dicho adiós nos leemos

Uriko: espero les haya gusatdo el capitulo

Todos: bye bye


	4. esta es la guerra

Hola a que me extrañaron yo se que me han extrañado ok todos sabemos que no es cierto pero pero bueno acá estoy subiendo cap domingo en de hacerlo un sábado perdón si estuvieron esperando el sábado pero a nadie le importa lo que paso haci que el cap ya saben inazuma no es mio blah blah blah espero les guste

*En la enfermería*

Kaede: (seria) bien, ahora cual es el plan?

Sakura: (seria) pues creo que nos vengarnos

Soo: (seria)no se por qué pero cuando nos vengamos siempre alguien termina lastimado

Kaede: (molesta) y eso que no podemos dejar que nos sigan tratando de ese modo

Dawn: (enojada) kaede tiene razón no me importa que hagamos debemos ganar

Uriko: (con una gota en su nuca) etto… chicas no creen que están exagerando un poco

Megumi: (sonriente) ya nos podemos ir de la enfermería? Ya me aburri y ya no me duele la mejilla

Sakura: esta bien vámonos chicas

*en la cancha*

Kazemaru: endo estas bien

Endo: (caminado de lado al lado) dawn esta muy molesta pero que se suponía que debía hacer?

Goenji: endo la que pasa es que te pasaste un poco

Fubuki: bueno yo creo que lo mejor seria que no nos pasemos tanto es decir no nos debemos dejar pero…

Atsuya: (corriendo y agitado) chicos paso algo en el club de soccer ningún balón nisiquiera uno pequeño para entrenar

Endo: que?! Pero si hoy en la mañana estaban todos

Hiroto: vamos hay que ver que paso

*en el club de soccer*

Endo: no entinedo no están

Midorikawa: chicos miren (tomando una carta)

Goenji: a ver *comenzando a leer* hola chicos como están? Espero que estén leyendo esta carta todos o almenos la mayoría de ustedes primero que nada esto acaba de comenzar, aunque seamos sus porristas no somos su juguete nuevo, asi que con todo respeto les decimos que esta es la guerra a y sus balones bueno creimos que necesitaban una pequeña limpieza asi que si los quieren de nuevo tienen que hacer lo que nosotras queramos att: el club de porristas de elequipo de soccer de Raimon

Hiroto: esas malditas… esto no se va a quedar asi (furioso)

*con las chicas*

Sakura: muy bien primero que nada ya tenemos los balones asi que que haremos con ellos?

Uriko: desinflarlos?

Dawn: no los volverían a inflar ammm… lso pinchamos

Megumi: (entrando) hola chicas hay algunas chicas que se nos quieren unir

Kaede: megumi… tu sabes que no estamos en un club verdadero no podemos aceptar a mas

Xxx: sabemos que este no es un club de porristas es un club de "venganza" y nosotras también lo queremos hacer

Sakura: ¿venganza? De donde salen todas estas opiniones? Nosotras venganza imposible

Uriko: chicas no es por nada pero deben saber que es contra los chicos del club de soccer no es por nada pero debemos saber porque se quieren vengar primero que nada

Soo: mas importante cual es su nombre

Xxx: Giyuky keitsu tengo 13 años pronto cumpliré los 14 y yo odio a esos chicos

Xxx: y yo soy Hikari Daidouji tengo 14 años yo solo quiero golpearlos ellos hicieron algo que yo nunca les podre perdonar y quiero que ellos lo sepan

Dawn: no se están dispuestas a ayudarnos con lo que necesitemos o son tan solo espías que nos vigilan para darles información ellos?

Hikari: (apretando los puños) mira no se cara de que me viste acaso no confías en la gente aun asi es más probable que ti nos estés vigilando para darles información a ellos no de cualquier modo tu eres su prima? O no dawn endo?

Dawn: a te los buscaste (tirandosele encima) tonta! Pide perdón

Hikari: en tus sueños! Quedando encima de ella

Sakura: chicas paren (uniéndose a la pelea) a toma tonta!

Megumi: (apretando los puños) paren! Que no entienden si nos peleamos entre nosotras no podremos unirnos para vengarnos vengan (ayudando a que se pararan)

Uriko: vamos chicas esto esta empezando vamos!

*en la cancha*

Endo: te lo guro goenji ellas me dijeron que nos debíamos ver aquí

Atsuya: miren haya vienen *señalándolas*

Megumi: *miranodo a endo* buenas tardes vinieron a oir nuestras ordenes verdad?

Kazemaru: vienen algo tarde no creen?

Kaede: jajaja no están en posición para decirnos algo como eso

Goenji: bien y cuales son las ordenes mis amas (N\A no pude evitarme XD)

Uriko: buen chico (aplastándole el cabello) porque no tienen esa actitud ustedes también?

Hiroto: bueno bueno que es lo que quieren que hagamos?

Dawn: bueno primero que nada endo debe pedirnos perdón

Endo: vamos chicos debemos comprar balones

Atsuya: no no no ven (jalándolo) apresurate y pide perdón

Megumi: (poniéndose detrás de sakura) me va a volvier a golpiar

Kaede: no lo permitiremos

Endo: (resignado) bueno (acercándoseles) primero que nada perdóname dawn no se porque la golpie es solo que estaba muy molesto (tomándole la mano) porfavor perdóname primita tu sabes que te quiero verdad?

Dawn: esta bien endo solo por esta ves te perdonare pero debes disculparte con alguien mas baka

Endo: (asiéndose el tono) con alguien mas? Con quien?

Dawn: en-do

Endo: (aercándose a megumi) megumi verdad? Te pido disculpas por haberte golpiado

Sakura: aléjate tonto… no quiere tus disculpas

Endo: pero si ustedes me dijeron que se las dijera? definitivamente no las entiendo

Giyuki: bueno bueno queremos que se ballan a cambiar queremos verlos con su uniforme

Kido: bueno pero ammm… porque de cualquier modo ya nos han visto asi?

Endo: cállate kido esta puede ser la tarea mas fácil que nos den ahorita volvemos

*en la caseta del club de soccer*

Endo: no juegen esto debe ser una broma

Goenji: no no me importa no me pondré esto (mirando la ropa)

Hiroto: (sacando su móvil) hola

Por la otra línea

Dawn: a hola hiro-cha que pasa (riéndose)

Hiroto: es una broma cierto?

Megumi: (estaba en altavoz por si se preguntan) no queremos verlos con eso asi que apresúrense

Hiroto: (apretando el teléfono) me colgó ella me colgó pero si

Fubuki: chicos creo que no queda de otra (tomando su bolsa)

Atsuya: te admiro onii-chan vamos cambiémonos

Unos minutos después los chicos saliron del la cancha vestidos con unas adorables vestidos clancos con untos de colores y zapatillas

Kaede: jajaja esto si que valio la pena (muriéndose de la risa)

Megumi: jajaja chicos si se pudieran ver ahora se ven tan lindos (jalándose la mejilla a atsuya)

Hikari: *flash el sonido de una cámara* vámonos chicas ya las tengo

Goenji: esperen to-tomaron fotos?

Sakura: (mirándolo a los ojos) los balones están el el laboratorio de biología eso es todo

*en la caseta de las porristas*

Megumi: las tomaste?

Hikari: si todas

Soo: genial ahora solo debemos sobornarlos y ya

Giyuki: chicas donde esta kaede?

*en el bosque de Raimon*

Kaede: (hablando por teléfono) hola onii-chan como te esta llendo en Italia?

Xxx: pues muy bien kaede-chan y tu como vas en Raimon ya tienes amigas?

Kaede: si y nos llevamos muy bien y estamos planeando una venganza pero esa es otre historia a y un choco golpio a una de mis amigas que crees que deba hacer?

Xxx: pues mira kaede-chan tu eres alguien muy fuerte y mas porque sabes kendo (asi se llama? Ese en el que tinen una katana de bambu?) porque no le das una pequeña advetencia?

Kaede: magnifica idea por eso te quiero onii-chan hablamos luego si

*unas horas mas tarde* *en la cancha de basquetbol*

Kaede: a hola endo-kun te estábamos esperando

Endo: a bueno y que pasa?

Sakura: (agarrándolo des cuello de la camisa) si vuelves a golpiar a megu-chan te guro que te cortare las manos y me asegurare que no vuelvas a jugar soccer por el resto de tu vide quedo claro?

Endo: cla-claro (tragando e seco)

Kaede: (saliendo de la cancha) me alegreo que lo entendieras una cosa mas (enojada) le vuelves a poner una mano encima te cortare en pedazos con esta misma kataa asi que ten cuidado

Endo: adiós (Se quedo solo) a estas chicas si que son interesantes a lo mejor después de todo no todas son tan malas como ella

*flash back*

natsumi: que pasa endou-kun  
endou:na-natsumi yo quiero decirte algo muy importante (sonrojado)  
natsumi: y que es (indiferente)  
endou: a mi me gustas y quisiera una oportunidad  
natsumi: jajajaja yo contigo pero por favor (dándose la vuelta) tienes suerte de que te hable  
endou: (llorando) gra-gracias  
*fin flash back*

endou: *apretando los puños* no todas son como ella solo me manipulan recuerda endo no puedes confiar en ellas solo te hacen mal no quieres que pase lo mismo de nuevo verad?

Y hasta aca el capitulo que opinaron? Lo sentí un poco largo pero si les gusto háganmelo saber y para todas las que quería saber lo que le había pasado a endo todo fue por culpa de natsumi le dejo un gran trauma al pobre y bueno ya saben criticas comentarios pistas preguntas helados todo es recibido aca gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo esto lo hago por ustedes (:

Megumi: (con una antorcha) muerte a natsumi

Soo y sakura: muerte

Sakura: nos leemos luego iremos a darle una visita a natsumi (risa de maniaca) muajajaja

Todos: hasta la otra


	5. verdad o reto

Hola a todos los que estan leyendo esto primero que nada debo pedir perdón si hay algún lector que no disfrute de este cap jejeje bueno como ya saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino al cruel de level 5

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se dirigían a su nuevo instituto aunque iban un poco asustadas debido a que el director les había dicho que debía tener una plática debido a que le habían llegado rumores acerca de que ellas y el club de soccer.

*en la dirección*

Director: (enojado) esto es simplemente inaceptable como creen que se van a estar haciéndose entre ustedes bromas es simplemente imposible de ustedes chicos me sorprende y mas porque pensé que eran buenos y responsables y de ustedes chicas me sorprende su director me dijo que eran muy bien portadas

Endo: (nervioso) pero director…

Director: (enojado) como es la primera ves que nos dan problemas e decidido no darles ninguna sanción pero eso si hoy falaran a clases se dirigirán al salón de castigo y no dejare que se vallan hasta que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes quedo claro?

Todos: si señor director

Director: (serio) muy bien ahora ballan (parándose) acompáñenme

*en el salón de castigo*

Director: muy bien suerte (saliendo)

Sakura: miren todo esto es su culpa

Goenji: perdóname pero ustedes empezaron

Kaede: no es cierto fue su culpa

Megumi: (sacando su teléfono) buenos días operadora

Uriko: que haces megumi

Giyuky: no damelo (tomándolo)

Megumi: pe-pero si lo estaba usando

Hikari: y cual era tu plan porque llamabas a la operadora?

Megumi: mi plan era llamar al director de Raimon decirle que tuve un accidente y que se me fue la memoria y que se me olvido como hablar japones y que volveré a mi casa

Sakura: no es mala idea dile que a mi también me paso eso

Kaede: no tienen rotundamente prohibido hacer eso vamos no me digan que se rendirán haci de fácil

Sakura: esta bien solo por ti kaede

Dawn: oyeee eso me hace sentir excluida (jugando con sus dedos)

Megumi: jajaja sabes que te quiero verdad (abrazándola) de echo las queremos a todas

Hikari: (uniéndose al abrazo) oigan déjennos de vernos asi (viendo a los chicos) o que también quieren un abrazo?

Fubuki: no,no (retrocediendo) oye kido este seria un momento perfecto para tus retiradas estratégicas

Kido: (se une al abrazo) que puedo hacer ahora?

Después de ese abrazo donde ubieron patadas golpes rasguños ¿mordidas? Y mas se separaron

Endo: bien que haremos tenemos casi todo el dia para (haciendo comillas con sus dedos) hacernos amigos

Giyuky: (abriendo su mochila) juguemos a la botella?

Todos: claro

Todos se sentaron haciendo un especie de circulo los integrantes en el juego eran: kido goenji kazemaru endo fubuki midorikawa hiroto atsuya kaede sakura megumi soo giyuky dawn hikari (creo que no olvide a nadie)

Dawn: muy bien las reglas son estas: si te cae base resives el castigo si te toca tapon das el reto

Todo: hai

Sakura: alto si tienes que dar reto primero que nada no se permiten besos en la boca ni bajo del cuello

Todos: hai

Giyuky: debido a que se que son unos perros pervertidos no se vale pedir que se quiten o cambien la ropa

Chicos: a quienes les dicen pervertidos?

Megumi: a ustedes (señalándolos) y tampoco se permiten golpes o daño físico (viendo a endo)

Endo: esta bien capte la indirecta ¬¬

Soo: genial ahora juguemos

La botella comenzó a girar todos estaban un poco nerviosos y la primera fu asi kaede debía preguntarle a kazemaru

Kaede: bien kaze-kun verdad o reto

Kazemaru: (decidido) reto

Kaede: bien (puso mirada de pervertida) como ya has de saber ya todas sabemos de la relación que tienes con endo tu reto es darle un beso en la mejilla

Los dos nombrado se sonrojaron a mas no poder

Dawn: jajaja lo sabia endo sabia que sentias algo por kazemaru

Endo: cla-claro que no tus amigas lo inventaron

Kazemaru: (se acerco a endo) quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago por anda y que no siento nada por ti endo (se acerco y lo beso) listo ahora todos calladitos si

Megumi: jajajaja lo sabia lo sabían hay amor en el aire

Endo y kazemaru: te odio

Soo: bueno bueno (gira la botella) a quien le toca ahora

Ahora la botella acabo en que endo le haría la pregunta a megumi

Endo: verdad o reto

Megumi: (detrás de sakura) protégeme

Endo: no es justo kaze-kun hizo lo que le pidieron

Megumi: waa esta bien verdad (cruzando los brazos)

Endo: (pensando) ya se dime porque eres tan plana si ya debiste haber desarrollado o no?

Megumi: (sonrojada a mas no poder) e-endo eso no se pregunta

Endo: (rascándose la cabeza) vamos estamos entre amigos

Megumi: ¿amigos? Ah esta bien pues no lose ni yo misma pero no se te ocurra decir algo que ya tengo suficiente con lo que me dice sakura

endo: muy bien

la botella comenzó a girar y callo en que sakura debía preguntarle a fubuki

fubuki: reto

sakura: bueno no debiste haber dicho eso

endo: (recordó lo que paso en su charla con sakura) debiste decir verdad fubuki

fubuki: (trajo en seco) qui-quiero verdad

sakura: mala suerte ya pediste reto

atsuya: suerte onii-chan

sakura: si, si por lo que veo ustedes se llevan super bien verdad? (viendo a atsuya y fubuki) te reto a que le tires toda la tiza de la pizarra a atsuya en la cabeza

fubuki: me niego (cruzando los brazos)

sakura: muy bien (acercándosele) sacate la camisa

fubuki: perdóname atsuya (se paro y tomo el jiz) (es como el polvo que deja la tiza por si no sabían)

atsuya: esta bien (cerro los ojos)

fubuki se le hacerco y le tiro toda ese polvo blanquecino en su cabello y su cara

dejándolo lleno hasta tubi que escupir un poco que callo dentro de su boca

atsuya: listo (gira la boella) (cruzando los dedos) que le pregunte a sakura porfavor (la botella paro) maldita sea

kido: muy bien verdad o reto

uriko: mmm… verdad

kido muy bien dime alguna ves te has enamorado y si es haci se hicieron novios?

Uriko: e-eso no se pregunta

Kido: esque no se me ocurrio nada mas

Uriko: bueno pues si ya e estado enamorada y no nos hicimos novios porque el se tuvo que ir muy lejos de japon contento (ahora comienza a girar la botella)

Atsuya: alfin (salto de alegría le había tocado xD) verdad o reto

Giyuky: re-reto

Atsuya: (mirada de pervertido) venganza te reto a que le lamas la mejilla a sakura

Las 2 chicas: que que?!

Atsuya: si y apresurence o se tienen que sacar la camisa

Megumi: pero si ya dijimos que eso no es permitido

Atsuya: pero para mi onii-chan si oh no?

Todas las chicas: Pervertido

Atsuya: a mucha honra

Y lo que tenia que pasar paso y la botella comenzó a girar

Hikari: bien goenji verdad o reto?

Goenji: reto

Hikari: quítate todo el gel del cabello quiero verlo liso

Goenji: esta bien vuelvo en un rato se levanto y se fue

Megumi: bueno para mientras (giro la botella)

Kazemaru: genial megumi verdad o reto?

Megumi: no a mi ya me preguntaron

Kazemaru: entonces pide reto

Megumi: esta bien reto (susurrando) maldita sea malditra sea

Kazemaru: besa a endo en la mejilla

Endo y megumi: nunca antes muerto kazemaru

Kazemaru: bueno a mi me hicieron hacerlo

Dawn: ichoruta kazemaru! Esta ves es diferente

Megumi: que mas da mi orgullo al infierno (se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla obvio) bien ahora dawn verdad o reto (ya que le habían tocado a ambos)

Todos: tu tu y endo

Megumi: lo vuelven a mencionar los mato bien dawn verdad reto

Dawn: re-reto

Megumi: balla te reto que le beses el cuello a hiroto

Hiroto: que que?

Dawn: no tengo problema con ello (al fondo la chica estaba que babeaba por el XD)

Se acercaron y ya saben que es lo que paso

Ahora si todo se encontraba mas rojos que nada hiroto había dejado ir un gemido junto a un suspiro muy pero muy fácil de mal interpretar

Goenji que regresaba de haberse quitado todo el gel se quedo muy sorprendido ya que se encontró a un hiroto muy muy rojo mas que su cabello con una mano en la boca una dawn con hemorragia nasal a un endo muy pero muy sonrojado con la mano en la mejilla una megumi igual que endo pero con la mano en su boca y a los demás integrantes muy sorprendidos

Goenji: ha Dios mio que paso aquí?

Y hasta aca este cap espero les haya gustado em quedo muy largo sorry por eso después pondré los demás retos y si esto todavía no a acabdao además e visto que muchas personas ponen preguntas asi que también lo hare

¿Qué pensaron del cap?

¿se rieron?

¿les gusta mi forma de escribir?

¿me mataran por hacer esto?

¿criticas?

Atsuya: eso de las prguntas se lo copiaste a un escritor de fanfiction verdad?

megumi: esque todos lo hacían y yo solo quería ser popular

Atsuya: y eso se lo copiaste a bender

Megumi te odio saluuu a todos prometo subir cap mañana }8: y gracias por leer porcierto a los participante perdón por haber echo esto pero lo vi gracioso y jejeje y sakura amiga mia me vengare por lo de nadadora en este fic si lo estas leyendo esto va para ti arigatou y después añadiré a las demás ocs


	6. hoy es tu cumpleaños

Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic wiii casi llega a las 300 visitas estoy que no quepo en mi alegría y todo es gracias a ustedes claro a nadie le importa mucho este pero de verdad se los agradezco como ya saben inazuma no me pertenece el día en que valla al mundial porque me gane un concurso de cocina será mío hasta entonces todavía no sin mas el fic

¡!

Goenji: ah Dios que paso aquí?

Soo: miren a goenji…. Jajajaja

Todos: jajajajaja asi es tu cabello? (ataque de risa)

Goenji: (avergonzado) si este es mi cabello sin gel

El chico de fuego llevaba el cabello sin gel y muy mojado le cai hasta la mitad de laespalda

Kaede: oye no creía que lo tuvieras tan largo (jalándoselo)

Goenji: auch (se soba el cabello) no es un juguete

Sakura: está bien seguimos jugando?

Goenji: oigan que aso mientras no estaba

Todos: NADA Y NO VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR

Goenji: está bien bueno (gira la botella)

Midorikawa: muy bien soo verdad o reto? (les había tocado a ellos)

Soo: (pensando) supongo que verdad

Midorikawa: tu sabor favorito de helado?

Todos cayeron estilo anime menos midorikawa

Kido: mido-kun sabes que solo tienes una oportunidad de preguntar verdad?

Mido: si y esa es mi pregunta

Soo: mi helado favorito es el de fresa

Mido: (con cara de asco) guacatelas es mas rico el de pistache pero bueno (comenzó a girar de nuevo)

Giyuki: yo eligo verdad desde un principio

Hiroto: (les había tocado e ellos 2) porque en los festivales y tdo eso nunca viene tu familia?

La pobre chica se quedó quieta no sabía ni siquiera a que contestar sabía muy bien la razón pero aun asi en tan solo pensarlo le dolía la chica apretó sus puños y con la vos entrecortada dijo:

Giyuki: (alterada) pregúntame otra cosa porfavor

Hiroto: no yo quiero saber eso

Ella odiaba hablar acerca de ese tema le dolia mucho pero sabia que esa era la cruel realidad por eso ella nunca sentía afecto muy grande hacia alguien por esa era la razón de su frialdad ella se paro y con la mirada de todos salio corriendo del aula todos corrieron tras de ella realmente no querían que ella tuviera un problema se dividieron en grupos

*minutos después*

Megumi: kaede y yo la iremos a buscar a la rivera del rio corran

Todos:hai

*en la rivera del rio*

La chica se encontraba viendo el rio y dejando escapar unas lagrimas por sus ojos eso ojos color azul cielo intenso aunque ahora mostraban una gran trsteza y mucha frialdad su cabello que al igual que sus ojos tenia una tonalidad azul le cubria la cara giro su cabeza al sentir una mano e su hombro cuano la giro vio a sus dos nuevas amigas megumi y kaede unos minutos después todos estaban con ella formaron un circulo y ella estaba en el centro giro su cabeza al sentir una mano e su hombro cuano la giro vio a sus dos nuevas amigas megumi y kaede unos minutos después todos estaban con ella formaron un circulo y ella estaba en el centro abrazando sus rodillas

Giyuki: mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años en un accidente y me la familia keitsu me adopto llege a ser muy feliz con ellos pero los asecinaron mi hermano adoptivo quería que yo viviera y me protegio una bala impacto en su cabeza su nombre es yoke el sigue vivo pero en es hospital en estado de coma no necesito trabajar ya que el dinero que me dejaron mis padres es suficiente para pagar todo

Un silencio apodero a todos, chicos y chicas sintieron su corazón partirse ante tan penosa historia sin pesarlo 2 veces las chicas se le lanzaron encima

Megumi: (llorando) eso es lo mas triste que e oído en mi vida te prometo que hare que estes feliz de nuevo

Dawn: (abrazándola mas fuerte) puedes confiar en nosotras para todo lo que necesites (haciendo una pistola con sus manos junto a sakura)

Sakura y dawn: nosotras te protegeremos

Endo: yo también las ayudare

Giyuki: (sonriente) arigatou

Hikari: muy bien viendo que ya nos escapamos de el colegio que les gustaría hacer?

Kido: hay no hay no (caminado de lado a lado) debemos regresar si nos descubren quedara en nuestros expedientes

Todos tenían una gota estilo anime

Megumi: kido-kun calmate le vas a hacer un desnivel a la tierra por tanto caminar mira ya esta disparejo (señalando)

Kaede: vamos a mi casa?

Todos: claro

*en casa de kaede*

Todos tenían una mirada de sorpresa menos kaede y kido la casa de la chica era inmensa casi tan grande como la mansión de kido al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos la casa estaba ¿sola?

Dawn: kaede-chan vives tu sola?

Kaede: no mi perrito vive aquí conmigo (silbo)

Se oyeron unos ladridos y vieron a un adorable cachorrito correr hacia kaede pero se paro en frente de kazemaru y:

Perrito: WOOOF WOOF GRRRR WOOF WOOF

Kaede: yuki malo no le ladres a kazemaru-kun

Yuki (es el perrito): WOOF WOOF GRRR (se le tira encima)

Kazemaru: PERRO DEL DEMONIO SUELTAME DEJAME EN PAZ

Unos minutos después de que el perrito se hubiera calmado y casi hubiera matado a kazemaru los chicos se dirigieron a la sala la cual era muy grande con una gran pantalla plana en el centro y muchos sillones cada uno se sentó en uno excepto kazemaru que estaba en una esquinita emo balanceándose de un lado a otro diciendo:

Kazemaru: perros malditos yo no le e echo nada

Todos (menos kaede y kazemaur): miremos una película!

Kaede: claro de que quieren que sea (sacando un gran álbum de películas)

Megumi: (vieno a kazemaru) una de perros endemoniado que comen gente

Kazemaru: nooooo nunca vere eso antes me cortan el cabello

Fubuki: (con unas tijeras) eso se puede arreglar

Kazearu: (cubrinedo su coleta) no no porque todos van contra mi?

Kaede: esta bien cálmense miremos otra película

Kazemaru: siiii (abrazando a kaede) gracias kaede-chan

Megumi: (susurrándole a dawn) creo que tu primo se pondrá celoso

Endo: te oi (saliendo de atrás)

Dawn y megumi: waaaa no nos asustes baka!

Hikari: giyuki (moviéndola) que te pasa estas bien?

Giyuki: am claro es solo que nada olvídenlo

Kido: (estilo investigador) lo que te tiene enojada es que hoy sea tu cumpleaños y no te ayamos felicitado y te hiciéramos sentir mal y ahora planeas como asecinarnos lentamente y como dijimos que somo tus amigos y no te felicitamos te molesto y ahora planeas como matarnos lentamente verdad? Por algo el era el estratega de raimon

Giyuki: coño kido de donde sacas esas ideas

Megumi: (en su teléfono) oh por DIOS es cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños giyuki-chan perdonanos que clase de mounstros sin alma somos (abrazándola)

Giyuki: (aficciada) no no importa es solo que

Kaede: hagamos una fiesta

Giyuki: QUE?

Sakura: yo quiero ser la dj

Fubuki: no yo

Sakura: yo! Lo dije primero

Fubuki: pero yo quiero ser el dj

Giyuki: pero es mi cumpleaños haci que yo decido sakura será la dj

Fubuki: pero si yo

Dawn: no fubuki es su cumpleaños ella decide

Kazemaru: (arreglándose el cabello) yo hare el pastel

Todos menos kazemaru: SABES COCINAR?

Kazemaru: si y mi pastel de chocolate queda para lamerse los dedos

Giyuki: yo querer chocolate (empujando a kazemaru a la cocina) Y NO SALGAS DE AHÍ HASTA QUE MI PASTEL ESTE LISTO

*unas horas después*

Giyuki: (con una venda en los ojos) me pueden quitar esta venda

Soo: no oh si no verias

Giyuki: por lo menos le dirían a atsuya que no me pase golpiando con todo lo que ve AOUCH (choco con una mesa) maldito atsuya sin alma mounstro sin corazón

Kaede: (quitándole la benda)

Todos menos giyuki: feliz cumpleaños

En unas horas todo quedo muy bonito con globos y un gran cartel quedecia felicidades echo por sakura ya que ella era una gran artista y coloriado por las mas infantiles osea dawn y megumi había un gran pastel echo por kazemaru de chocolate negro con algunos detalles con fresas y crema de vainilla

Giyuki: arigatou

Todos los chicos estaban muy felices era una alegría ver a su amiga en ese estado le dieron sus regalos a la chica

Sakura: (poniendo música) felicidades giyuki-chan (comenzó a sonar blah blah blah de kesha

Todos comenzaron a bailar y a cantar y a abrazar a giyuki después de todo ella se lo merecia pero un chico se alejo un poco y Sali por un balcón (si en la primar planta hay un balcón no me juzguen es mi fic)

Megumi se alejo un poco de la fiesta y fue a habalr con endo

Endo: que quieres (mirándola de mala gana) ve a gozar de la fiesta

Megumi: mira endo tu me odias y yo ya lo se pero solo te pido que hagamos tregua en momentos como estos tu ves las sonrisas de ellos no se las quites

Endo: esta bien hay tregua por ahora pero si les llegan a hacer daño a los chicos ni siquiera Dios podrá ayudarlas

Megumi: esta bien ahora vamos nos están esperando

La fiesta había sido muy divertido y a giyuki no se le fue la sonrisa de la car al igual que a los otros chicos pero aun endo pensaba en esas palabras

Endo: (pesamientos) se que me odias

Y lo que todos esperaban llego el pastel todos se sentaron cerca del pastel inclusice sakura dejo su puesto y se acerco colocaron las velas y comenzaron a cantar la tradicional canción

Todos menos giyuki; feliz cumpleaño a ti feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños giyuki feliz cumpleaños a ti

Giyuki: (soplo las velas) arigatou chicos

Sakura y uriko: por giyuki

Todos: por giyuki

Uriko: feliz cumpleaños giyuki-chan toma (dándole un regalo) se me había olvidado dártelo XD

Giyuki: no hay ningún problema gracias (:

Ese fue un dia que nadie podría olvidar y mucho menos giyuki.

\************************************************* *****************************\

Y hasta aca el fic si lo se quedo en un final feliz y no hubo muchas peleas pero hoy tenia ganas de hacer algo asi a y si en estos siguients cada capitulo se basara en una oc en especifico quien será la siguiente nadie sabe hoy fu giyuki la oc de mi amiga josuke mina ok nose si me concideras tu amiga pero va espero les haya gustado y ahora las preguntas

¿Quién será la siguente oc especial?

¿les guto el cap?

¿endo dejara de odiar a las chicas?

¿alguien quiere probar el pastel de kazemaru?

Bueno hasta aca todo bye buye y gracias por leer quiero reviews o si no no hay conty ¬¬ además los reviews le dan helado a mido

Mido: helado para mi

Megumi: solo si dejan reviews

Mido: dejen reviews porfavor esque acaso me odia dejen reviews

Megumi: y hasta aca todo nos leemos en la otra aventura jeje me sentí bien presentadora de programas infantil


	7. Chapter 7 haremos una obra!

Holaaa como están si lo se han de estar como capitulo nuevo en un martes si lo que pasa es que se me vino la inspiración (: y como ya saben inazuma no es mio jejeje pero la historia si espero les guste ya llegamos a las 317 isitas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerlo ahora el fic por cierto el oc de hoy es el de sakura mi loca amiga que me da golpes siempre que dijo que no terminare el fic XD

/************************************************* ***************************/

*en la mañana siguiente*

Director: increíble les dije que se quedaran en detención hasta que se arreglara todo pero no me hicieron casa en ves escaparon de aca esto ira a sus registros

Kido: (asustado) noporfavor no lo ponga en nuestro registro

Director: como que no tienen alguna excusa?

Uriko: pues si lo que paso fue que etto…goenji ( tono preocupado) casi se nos muere ayer y los llevamos donde su padre para que lo curaran.

Director: no les creo nada

Giyuki: claro que si mire sakura tienen pruebas

Director a ver de eso dependerá si los suspendo oh no

Sakura: cla-claro (mostrándole su teléfono)

Director: pues creo que si es cierto (viendo l imagen) que le paso goenji?

Goenji: a pues (p.o.v que diablo que imagen es esa fin p.o.v) es que casi me muero si prácticamente estaba alucinando

*sono la campana*

Director: esta bien vallance a clases pero no quiero mas problemas

*en los pasillos*

Kaede: oigan que materia nos toca?

Hikari: ingles

Dawn: vamos se nos puede hacer tarde

Después de haberse dado una gran corrida para llegar a clases y cuando llegaron vieron a los chicos enfrente de la puerta corrieron y les preguntaron:

Giyuki: que pasa chicos el profe no los dejo entrar

Endo: todavía no ha llegado las estábamos esperando (tono serio)

Dawn: (poniéndole la mano en la frente) estas bien te llevamos a la enfermería?

Endo: estoy bien encerio solo que tenían razón me porte muy mal con ustedes pasen

Las chicas pasaron pero con cara de sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta les callo una gran bolsa de harina dejando todo su uniforme blanco incluyendo su cabello

Sakura: (cara asecina) te matare (se le tira encima)

Soo: ven ahí viene el profe

*unos minutos después su profesor los encontró y les dijo:

Prof: que les paso (viéndolos de pie a cabeza)

Sakura: nos tiraron encima ellos podemos irnos a cambiar?

Prof: no y entren no quiero perder mas tiempo de clase

Todos entraron pero al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo a las chicas por ver como venían se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos

Megumi:sakura creo que e profe nos odia

Kaede: no encerio (sarcasmo) por eso no nos dejó irnos a cambiar

Prof: kaede vallase a la puerta

Kaede se fue a la puerta y se oyeron las risas de algunos

Prof: bien hikari pase a la pizarra compi…

Sakura había terminado de estornudar debido a la harina

Prof: sakura deje de molesta

Sakura: pero solo estornude

Prof: pues no estornude

Atsuya: (por broma) ashuu! (estornudo falso que son efectos)

Prof: sakura salgase del salón

Sakura: pero si yo

Prof: desaparezca

Sakura: ok :(

Después de uqe sakura se fuera todo quedo en silencio

Prof: atsuya salgase del salón

Atsuya: yo no e echo nada

Prof: (riéndose) perdón me refiero a su hermano siempre los confundo (serio de nuevo) fubuki si tant quiere habla balla a hablar con las plantas

Asi es también a fubuki lo sacaron unos minutos después hikari estaba hablando con megumi

(hola esta idea me la dio ale-chan ella tiene el crédito derechos reservados para ella)

Prof: megumi parece

Megumi: HAY YA DEJE DE PARARME Y JUBILESE!

Prof: QUE ME DIJO EL QUE

Megumi: na-nada

Prof: ¡DESAPARESCA! Las chicas se enstaban riendo por el comentario

Prof: GIYUKI, HIKARI, DAWN TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON EL LA BROMITA DE LA HARINA SE ME VAN DEL SALON Y MAÑANA ME TRAEN LA PAGINA 56 TRADUCIDA

Todos (los que van a salir): ok

*afuera*

Hikari: esto fue su culpa

Goenji: no ustedes se rieron puras locas y nos sacaron

Director: (acababa de llegar con fubuki y sakura) esto es inaceptable les dare una oportunidad mas harán una obra si son lo suficientemente responsables coma para no arruinarla no tomare esto en cuenta y no los expulsare (se fue)

Fubuki: maldito atsuya por tu culpa me sacaron

Kido: a quien coño les importa eso por su culp tenemos que hacr una obra

megumi: de que va a tratar a todo esto

kazemaru: no lo se vamos a averiguarlo

*n el tablón de anuncios*

Hiroto: (leyendo) solicitamos personas dispuestas en aparecer en nuestra obre titulada…

/************************************************* ***************************/

Y hasta aca el cap si quedo corito pero que esperaban lo hice e semana pero el del sábado sera largo lo prometo gracias a todos por tomase el tiempo y ahora las preguntas

1¿Qué obra será?

2 ¿les gusto?

3¿Qué le dira fuuki a atsuya por inculparlo?

4 ¿Qué quieren que pase en el siguiente cap?

Y hasta aca esta todo espero les haya gustado pronto será el nuevo cap lo aseguro gracas por la idea ale-chan te quiero recuerden cada review es una regañada a endo por ser tan machista.


	8. que diablos princeso y principesas?

Hola a todos primero que nada gracias ya llegamos a los 46 reviews cuando llege a los 50 posiblemente me da un paro cardiaco no crei que este fic llegaría a ser tan popular gracias a todos ya saben inazuma no es mio odio tener que decir eso después deque estuviera tan feliz pero algún dia los será y lo compartiré XD sin más el fic y una cosa mas si a alguna de ustedes le gusta vocaloid en especial kagerou Project les recomiendo el fic el nuevo miembro esta en mis favoritos por si lo quieren leer

\************************************************* ******************************\

Hiroto: la obra será dividida en 2 proyectos el de los niños que serán las clásicas historias infantiles y para los jóvenes y adultos que nos visiten en nuestro carnaval la famosa historia de romeo y Julieta

Giyuki: waaaa que asco de obras romeo y Julieta esta muy vista ya

Uriko: si pero es muy romántica (aparezen corazones a su alrededor)

Goenji: mentira termina la historia tan triste cuando la leí asi lloro en el final (piensa bien lo que dijo) es decir… que yo

Kido: pufff casi lloras jajaja

Atsuya: crei que de verdad eras mas rudo goenji-baka

Endo: ya chicos tampoco hay que ser asi de malos (le pone una mano en el hombro a goenji)

Dawn: cuidado kazemaru te lo van a quitar

Kazemaru (rojo) que no me gusta

Después de unos golpes por parte del ex -velocista y burlas asia el goliador de fuego desidieron ire al teatro del Raimon

Maestro de actuasion: miren hoy tenemos a un gran elenco (viendo a los jóvenes)

Fubuki: si nosotros actuaremos

Mestro: muy bien primero que nada les dejare el trabajo de pasarse los guiones y elegir los personajes a ustedes (señalando a kaede y sakura)

Kaede y sakura: (Se miraron como cómplices) ahí

Todos meno el profesor y las 2 chicas tragaron en seco esas miradas no les traían buenos pensamientos de repente llego una chica y se le tiro encima a kido llevándoselo a el y a hikari que estaba a su lado

Kido: (levantándose) due-le (con los ojos abiertos bueno debajo de sus googles) hanaco que haces aquí

Hikari: auch (parándose) (mira a kido y le da un golpe al chico) BAKA porque me votaste

Xxx: a perdonen esque cuando vi a yuu-chan no puede evitarlo

Todos menos kido y la chica nueva: yuu-chan jajajaja

Kido: ca-callense ella es hanaco mishima es mi prima y oye que haces aquí deverias estar en España

Hanaco: no, es que quería venir a verte y comenze a estudiar aca pero nunca te encontraba y ahora si y te quiero primito (lo abraza)

Kido: a que bien (la empuja) discúlpame pero estoy algo ocupada (molesto)

Megumi: kido-kun no seas un patán que ella es de tu familia (lo empuja)

Hanaco: se muy bien que debi venir antes pero no puede y (comenzando a llorar fingido) kido-kun es muy malo lo odio *snif* *snif*

Kazemaru: woow kido entiendo que seas frio pero hacer llorar a esta pobre chica mounstro!

Kido: no esque..

Todos lo miraban con odio y el se sintió un poco culpabele se acerco a hanaco y le dijo

Kido: perdón hana-chan toma (extiende su mano)

Hanaco: te perdono solo porque eres mi primito (toma el dulce) y porque me das dulces que rico

Kido: eres una gran actriz ya te lo había dicho?

Hanaco: si muy seguido y por eso yo sere su jefa (con una sonrisa de superioridad)

Goenji: (le jala la mejilla) jajaja encerio piensas eso eres adorable

Hanaco: (con aura demoniaca) ja crees que es broma (saca una carta) aca dice soy la directora de todas y cada una de las obras asi que yo soy su jefa ahora (le jala la mejilla a goenji) no te preocuper no hare nada muy malo por cierto que talla de vestido usas

Goenji: (traja en seco) me cambiare de escula)

Un rato depues de esa platica todos estaban reunidos en grupos hablando de las obra y hanaco sakura y kaede no paraban de mirarlos y comenzar a reírse (esta idea es propiedad de ale-chan ustede la conocen aca como kaede y de annie-chan que es sakura)

Sakura: (raya una pizarra de tiza) todos hagan una fila

Todos: ahí

Kaede: muy bien como ya saben tenemos que hacer las obras infantiles para los niños pequeños y lo mas sensato seria seguirlas como estén en los libros verdad? (señala a kazemaru)

Kazemaru: si? (temeroso)

Hanaco: falso esta no será la historia de princesas secuetradas que esperan a sus principes porque hikari? (señalándola)

Hikari: mmm… porque los perros pervertidos de ahí no podrían ser pincipes? (señalándolos)

Sakura: exacto

Chicos: oigan!

Sakura: losiento yo hablo con la verdad

Uriko: entonces como lo haremos?

Kaede: jejeje los chicos serán las princesas dijo princesos

Chicos: claro que no

Sakura: y las chicas seremos las fuertes y valientes principesa? Jajaja losiento nosotras los salvaremos y blah blah blah

Kido: (rogándole a hanaco) vamos primita no seas asi además a quein se le ocurrio esta idea

Hanaco: verán a ellas se les ocurrio y yo no lo iva a permitir pero crei que era muy cruel hacerke eso solo goenji haci que denle las gracias a el (sobando su mejilla)

Atsuya: TE ODIO GOENJI-BAKA

Goenji: oigan no me miren con esa cara

Chicos menos goenji obvio: moriras lenta y dolorosamente

Chicas: (como todas unas principesas) no te preocupes nosotras te protegeremos

Goenji: el poco orgullo que me quedaba se ha ido a la mier…

Megumi: (golpiandole la boca) las princesas princesa no deben hablar asi

Goenji: bueno bueno que obra me toco mas vale que no sean muy crueles me oyeron

Sakura: si si no te preocupes nosotras jamas dañaríamos a unas damiselas huy perdón a unos caballeros como ustedes

Dawn: jajaja las amo chicas esto quedara increíble

Chicos: (en la esquinita emo) las odiamos

Uriko: pues supongo que como ellos no quieren actuar con nosotras debemos conseguir a algunas mas verdad?

Midorikawa: exacto

Hiroto: esque no queremos actuar

Las chicas comenzaron a susurrarse algunas cosa y cuando acabo la mini reunión por decirlo asi pusieron cara de tristeza

Dawn: *snif* *snif* supongo que todos los chicos nos odian (carita de rerrito)

Soo: crei que ya eramos amigos *snif snif*

Megumi: waaa yo quería actuar con ustedes

Todos los chicos estaban callendo pero debía ser fuertes

Giyuki: y… en-tonces si no actuamos con ustedes

Uriko: ("llorando" son buenas actoras) tendremos que besar a otros chicos waaa

Todos los chicos se tiraron miradas quedando mas que rojos prácticamente hiroto no se podía diferenciar donde acababa su cara y empezaba su cabello

Kido: etto.. pues yo

Fubuki: yo yo actuare (abrazándolas) ya las apoyare

Sakura: arigatou fubuki-kun pe-pero y las demás?

Dawn: no podemos actuar solo contigo waaaa no es justo

Hiroto: ya que yo les ayudare(acercadnose)

Atsuya: si nii-chan va yo también

Goenji: ya que solo por ayudarlas

Chicas: arigatou a todos

Hanaco: nos ayudaras yuu-chan?

Kido: supongo que si solo porque son mis amigas entendido

Uriko: claro que ya lo sabíamos pero conste los no sentimos nada en los besos

Jajaja las chicas se reian internamente por el sonrojo que ponían los chicos

Megumi: *snif snif* endo-kun no participara y yo me voy a quedar sin pareja

Endo: no que mas da yo también actuare

Uriko: si nuestro plan funciono wiii (dando saltitos)

Hiroto: que plan?

Giyuki: ninguno

Midorikawa: no me dan mucha confianza

Uriko: vamos mido-chan confía en nosotros

Todos los chicos se miraro pero no lograron entender muy bien pero ya estaban dentro hasta que kido pensó

Kido: oye uriko tu actuaras?

Hanaco: sip bueno no lo se yo solo decidiré si o no cuando ya todos ustedes estén en parejas y tengan las historias

Goenji: y esta que tiene que quiere decidir por nosotros

Hanaco: (molesta) si no te callas hago que usen vestido porque todavía no lo he decidido conste

Los chicos miraban con auras asesinas a goenji

Goenji: esta bien (alza la mano) paz y no la guerra

Hanaco: esta bien

Megumi: etto.. chicos las historias infantiles no se nos harán muy difíciles pero quienes actuaran la pareja romeo y julieta

Hanaco: eso ya lo hable con el profesor y la pareja será:

*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\*

Y hasta aca el fic espero les haya gustado y lo de los personajes ya los tengo pero olvide el cuaderno donde lo tenia y no quería confundirme con los papeles

Atsuya: aca las preguntas:

Megumi: que tu no diras las preguntas vete

Atsuya: pero yo las quiero decir porque eres asi con migo?

Megumi: porque te odio asiq ue adiós y las preguntas las dira kido

Kido: si etto.. hola y estas son

Les gusto el cap?

Que pareja quieren que sea la de romeo y Julieta sakura y fubuki o megumi y endo?

Quieren que hanaco haga sufrir mas a goenji?

Les gusto la idea de los princesos y principesas

Y ahora is este es el fin gracias a todos por seguir el fic de verdad lo agradezco e todo corazón ya llegamos a las 442 visitas gracias de verdad y hoy entro blackymandis ella es hanaco y perdón si te imainaste a tu oc diferente pero yo haci lo hice jajaja sin mas que decir bye bye a y una cosa mas lo de romeo y Julieta es larga historia lo de esas 2 parejas pero ustedes deciden nos leemos luego recuerden cada review es un helado para mido-chan el pobre esta teniendo abstinencia de helado hayq eu ayudarlo XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como ya saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla, bla, bla. Pero algún día lo será ¡Muajajaja! Como sea disfruten.**

Hanaco: y los personajes serán… elegidos a lotería.

Todos cayeron estilo anime y es que ya querían saber.

Sakura: bueno ahora nos toca dar los papeles a nuestros princesos.

Chicos: lo siento tenemos entrenamiento.

Uriko: oigan que nosotras también vamos a sufrir ¿No creen?

Endo: vaya digan nos que papeles tendremos.

Kaede: bueno primero que nada haremos las siguientes obras: la sirenita, Cenicienta, la bella durmiente, la bella y la bestia, Aladín, la princesa y el sapo, Rapunzel, Blanca Nieves y la princesa y el guisante.

Sakura: yo elegí el papel de los chicos. Muy bien que no tengo mucho tiempo todos los chicos actuaran con su verdadero nombre y no con los de las princesas. Estos son: como Ariel Hiroto, Cenicienta Kido, Aurora Endo, Bella Kazemaru, Jazmín Midorikawa, Tiana Atsuya, Rapunzel Goenji y Blanca Nieves Fubuki.

Los chicos se miraban entre sí para ver qué hacer, tratar de huir o algo, pero solo oyeron cuando las chicas se comenzaron a reír.

Midorikawa: y las chicas ¿Qué papel harán?

Giyuki: nosotras rifaremos nuestros papeles, pero por ahora basta de la obra que los profesores tendrán una reunión acá y hay que irnos.

Todos: ok

*Afuera*

Atsuya: (susurrando) maldita sea, maldita sea.

Goenji: hey aquí están los papeles (abriendo un folder).

Kido: a ver, los papeles principales ya los sabemos (cambiando de hoja), ¿Papeles secundarios?

Fubuki: a estos son los papeles que haremos pero solo unos momen… jajaja ¡Oigan chicos miren esto!

*Llegan las chicas*

Sakura: (detrás de Fubuki) ¡¿Por qué revisas mis cosas?!

Fubuki: etto…yo es que quería ver.

Sakura: pues pide permiso ¡Baka! (lo golpea en la cabeza)

Fubuki: (se soba la cabeza) lo-lo siento.

Su hermosa y un poco dolorosa plática fue interrumpida por la risa de Atsuya.

Atsuya: jajaja (sujetándose el estómago) ¡Miren Midorikawa será el hada de los helados en Cenicienta! Jajaja

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse y algunos soltaban lagrimas por reírse tanto, pero Midorikawa sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Midorikawa: (esquina depre) yo no soy un hadita.

Todas las chicas se conmovieron.

Chicas: awww… (Lo abrazaron)

Dawn: claro que no lo eres, tranquilízate.

Megumi: awww… cosita (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sakura: no te preocupes Mido-kun.

Uriko: tranquilízate si, eres tan tierno Mido-chan.

Kaede: ¿Quieres que te hagamos helado casero?

Midorikawa: (con estrellitas en los ojos y con un tono infantil) Si por favor.

Chicas: awww... ¡Qué lindo! (lo abrazan)

Todos los chicos tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo y unas auras asesinas detrás.

Chicos: hijo de tu…

Goenji: oigan chicos yo creo que las chicas son tan poco femeninas que hacen un buen papel de principesas.

Megumi: (poniéndose enfrente de Goenji) Goenji, Goenji deja caer tu cabello.

Todos se comenzaron a reír, incluso Mido quién seguía un poco triste.

Goenji: (con la cabeza agachada y los brazos abiertos esperando los abrazos) eres muy mala.

Las chicas se intercambiaron miradas.

Hanaco: (abrazando más a Mido) no trates de imitar a Mido-chan.

Hikari: si, Mido-chan es único.

Sakura: cuando haces eso te ves tan patético.

Y con la poco autoestima que le quedaba por los suelos salió a caminar.

Minutos después fue seguido por Sakura pero al ver eso todos se sorprendieron.

Kido: creen que esos dos… (Fingiendo un beso con las manos)

Dawn: lo dudo

Endo: pero él estaba triste a lo mejor fue a "animarlo" (haciendo comillas con los dedos)

Fubuki: (molesto) ¡Cla-claro que no! (molesto y gritando aún más) ¡Ella es mía!(Bajando el tono de voz al mínimo) qui-quiero decir que… emmm... creo que me están llamando… Adiós.

Intento correr pero ya lo tenían rodeado.

Atsuya: (con mirada acusadora) ¡¿Te gusta Sakura?!

Fubuki: (sonrojado) sí.

Hanaco: (con corazones alrededor) ¡Qué lindo! Ahorra debes luchar por su amor.

Kido: (con una gota al estilo anime) ¿No vas a cambiar verdad?

Kaede: oigan vamos que yo también quiero saber qué están haciendo. ¡Porque si están haciendo eso juro que lo mato!

Megumi: Kaede-chan no te pongas tan sobreprotectora que das un poco de miedo así (Kaede la mira amenazadoramente) ¡Sigamos a Kaede-chan!

*En el bosque de Raimon*

Kaede: Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goenji: ¡Shhhh! Está hablando por teléfono.

Todos se acercaron tratando de oír, pero solo escuchaban palabras.

Sakura: (N/A: esto es lo que lograron oír) ¡Ichinose ya te dije que no quiero! ¡No, lo último que necesito es una boda!

Todos se quedaron helados ¿En verdad habían oído eso?

Soo: sabía que eran primos… pero ¿Prometidos?

Sakura: ¡¿Yo prometida?!

Megumi: ¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Y ahora?

Fubuki: mi primer amor y ya tiene ¿Esposo?

Goenji: todos me hacen bullying (esquina depre)

Midorikawa: si, si ¿Eso qué importa? Me van a enseñar a hacer helado ¡Wiiii! Y ahora las preguntas.

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura está prometida?

¿Les gusta la primera pareja?

¿Les gustó como salió Mido?

¿Le seguimos haciendo bullying a Goenji?

Todos: adiós, gracias por visitar nuestro fanfic. Ya llegamos a las 500 visitas. Cada review será un abrazo para el hada de los helados (Mido).

PD. Ale-chan me castigaron waaa… así que no te estaré contestando los mensajes, pero solo por un tiempo bye. Y agradezco a mi Annie-chan que está publicando mi historia arigatou Saku-chan o Annie-chan, como gustes.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece blah, blah, blah.**

*Pov Fubuki*

Había pasado ya una semana desde que comenzamos a practicar para las obras, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Sakura, pero ahora debo dejar de pensar en eso Atsuya me está hablando.

*Fin pov*

Atsuya: ne... nii-chan ¿Estás bien? te ves muy distraído

Fubuki: si estoy muy bien Atsu-kun, ¿Estás listo para la obra?

Atsuya:(abrazando a su hermano) mucho, y tú para recibir el beso de Sakura?

Fubuki:(sonrojado) ¿De-de qué estás hablando?

Atsuya: no te hagas el tonto, cuando ensayamos no te beso pero en la obra si lo hará

Fubuki: eso será en 3 días, verás que estaré muy tranquilo

Atsuya: lo que tú digas (se fue)

Unos días antes Hanaco ya había dado los papeles, y las chicas se pusieron realmente nerviosas

*flash back*

Hanaco: (sonriente) muy bien chicas saquen un papel de este sombrero, el papel que les toque no se podrá cambiar

Dawn: (mirándolas) ¿Quién irá primero?

Giyuki: (la empujó) sacrifícate por el equipo

Dawn: pero que yo no quiero ir primero

Urico: suerte, espero que toque el papel que quieres

Dawn: traidoras (saca un papel, lo lee) Wiii! Voy con Hiroto, voy con Hiroto

Hiroto: ¿Me hablaron? (aparece de la nada)

Dawn: (seria) nop nadie te ha mencionado

Hiroto se fue un tanto confundido

Hanaco: hey, hey que la bipolar de nosotras soy solo yo

Kaede: (se para: estaba sentada) yo quiero este (lo lee) ¡No! voy con Kazemaru, ¡Qué mal!

Soo: pero ¿Por qué? creí que eran amigos

Kaede: lo somos, pero Endo me va a decir algo

Urico: lo dudo, pero suerte (toma un papel) Si voy con Mido-kun

Megumi: yo quería ir con Mido-kun

Urico: (le saca la lengua) yo voy con él

Giyuki: ya tranquilas pero hablando de Mido hay que ir a su casa (ve su reloj) waaa! Ya nos retrasamos

*fin flash back*

*en casa de Mido*

Sakura: (toca el timbre) hay alguien en casa

Hiroto: (abre la puerta) etto... chicas, no es por nada. Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Midorikawa: (empuja a Hiroto) pasen chicas, vamos a mi cuarto

Chicas: (siguiéndolo) claro Mido-kun

Hiroto: (se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto) esto no va a salir bien

*en el cuarto de Hiroto*

Hiroto: chicos... acaban de venir las chicas

Atsuya: tsk... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Goenji: ayudándole a hacer helado a el chico helado

Endo: nee... maldito Midorikawa, tiene a las chicas para él solo (susurrando)

Kazemaru: ¿En-Endo qué dijiste?

Endo: (rojo) na-nada

Kido: Endo tienes celos de Midorikawa

Endo: ¿Yo? ¡Cla-claro qué no! además si alguien tiene celos son Fubuki y Kazemaru

Fubuki y Kazemaru: (rojos) ¡Cállate!

Goenji: a ustedes dos les gustan las chicas

Kido: ¿Y ti Hikari verdad? (serio como siempre)

Goenji: ¡cla-claro qué no!

*en el cuarto de Mido*

Midorikawa: chicas no respiro

Chicas: es tu culpa por ser tan adorable y tan abrazable

Como estaban sentados en la cama se cayeron quedando acostados sobre ella (la cama xD) quedando en una posición muy fácil malinterpretar (sorry debía agregar esto) todas las chicas abrazando a Mido y sobre él, el pobre estaba muy rojo

Hikari: te quiero Mido-kun

*se abre la puerta*

Chicos: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Midorikawa: no-no es lo que parece

Hanaco: ne… chicos podrían irse, queremos estar a solas con Mido-kun

Megumi: si yo soy equipo Mido de hecho ya no somos el equipo de porristas de soccer de Raimon sino que el equipo de porristas de Mido-kun

Los chicos tenían un aura demoníaca alrededor y le dirigían miradas de furia al pobre chico

Midorikawa: chi-chicas podrían dejarme ir no quiero morir tan joven

Uriko: (triste) p-pero yo Mido eres una gran egoísta

Megumi: te odio! mira que sólo queríamos estar contigo

Kaede: Mido-kun tú eres un maldito pervertido

Midorikawa: ¡¿Qué pero si yo?!

Kaede: ese era tu plan ¿Verdad? atraernos con tu inocencia y después aprovecharte BAKA!

Y así las chicas se adelantaron un poco y pasaron al lado de los perros

Goenji: etto… chicas quieren ir a comer helado con nosotros

Hikari: no, ustedes han de ser aliados de Midorikawa

Fubuki: pero si nosotros

Sakura: adiós (cerró la puerta)

Dawn: chicas hagamos una pillamada

Giyuki: claro Dawn pero, dónde?

Soo: y cuándo?

Dawn: hoy en mi casa a las 5:00 pm

Megumi: muy bien pero tú vives con Endo verdad?

Dawn: Si vamos a hacer algunas bromas

*dentro de la habitación*

Todos los chicos estaban en una esquina depre

Midorikawa: chicos vamos a la cantina a ahogar nuestras penas

Atsuya: claro, donde siempre a las 4:00

Kazemaru: perfecto nos vemos ahí (se va)

**Megumi: konnichiwa mina!**

**Sakura: acá el más bullineado de todos para decir las preguntas**

**Goenji: que hermoso mi titulo. Bueno acá las preguntas:**

**1. Les gustó el capitulo?**

**2. Les gustó ver a los chicos celosos?**

**3. A qué cantina irán?**

**4. Qué pasara en la pijamada?**

**5. Matarán a Midorikawa?**

**6. Qué prefieren en endaki o el ichaki?**

**7. De cuántos capítulos quieren el fic?**

**8. Quieren que los chicos sean vampiros?**

**Megumi: y hasta acá el capítulo, espero les guste. Subiré el capítulo antes ya que iré a una fiesta ¡wiii! A por cierto ponganme sus parejas por review que creo haberme confundido, hablamos luego.**

**Cada review es una burla a Goenji.**


	11. Chapter 11 las porristas de raimon

**Kyaaaa 802 visitas y 65 reviews co-como es posible los y las amo no me lo puedo creer y si hoy subo capitulo porque el sábado voy a ir a una fiestas wii /O.O/ jajaja creo que mañana también subiré creo no prometo nada a gracias a todas las que leyeron nunca estarás, solo porque siempre estaré a tu lado jejeje no pensé que sería visto a y en especial gracias a josuke mina o giyuki que siempre me dejas reviews de primero arigatou! Bueno después de esta felicidad lo triste inazuma no es mio T.T pero este fic si muajajaja muéranse de envidia level 5 bueno ahora el fic**

Todas las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas casas ya que se preparaban para la fiesta pero una chica se encontraba hablando por teléfono

kaede: si director llegaremos inmediatamente

director: más les vale porque son las porristas además todavía no han llegado los chicos no los han visto?

Kaede: lo siento pero no, ahora hablare con las chicas para avisarles

Director: muy bien cuídese y feliz tarde

Kaede: (marcando unos números) chicas hoy hay partido y tenemos que ir

Soo: claro capitana

Hanaco: kaede-chan hace rato le hable a mi primito pero no contestan dónde están?

Kaede: no lo sé esos idiotas tienen partido hoy bueno pónganse su uniforme que hay que ir a buscarlos

Hikari: muy bien capitana espero no hayan hecho una idiotez nos vemos en mi casa en 10 minutos

Dawn: claro hikari-chan que si faltan los chicos a este partido la reputación de Raimon caerá

Todas: adiós

Y colgaron el teléfono

*pov kaede*

Desde conocí a estas chicas mi vida cambio mucho paso de ser alguien apartada a alguien muy amistosa cuando iniciamos el equipo con soo sakura y megumi era solo por venganza debido a lo que nos hacían esos tontos pero ahora son diferentes incluso las chicas y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que si seriamos porristas (toma el uniforme) ja hace tiempo que no lo veía incluso ahora soy la capitana

*flash back*

Uriko: pero kaede-chan tu estuviste en atletismo

Kaede: pero no quiero ser la capitana

Dawn: pero ya está decidido tú lo serás

Megumi: hazlo por todas nosotras onegai!

Soo: si kaede-chan

Kaede: y porque no es sakura-chan ella también estudio atletismo

Sakura: si pero yo ni siquiera quiero ser porrista

Megumi y hikari: (abrazándose) onegai nadie más quiere ser la capitana

Kaede: si lo soy dejaran de actuar como niñitas?

Giyuki: y como planeas que actuemos como niñitos?

Kaede: tsk… seré la capitana

*fin flash back*

*en casa de hikari*

Hikari: no se pero déjenme adivinar los chicos diseñaron estos trajes verdad?

Sakura: sip

Uriko: pervertidos

El traje consistía en una falda que llegaba un poco más alto que las rodillas color azul Raimon y una liana amarilla decoraba el ruedo la camisa era azul marina que llegaba arriba del estómago pero tampoco tan abierta con un corazón con las iniciales del equipo color amarillo en donde va el corazón y con el número de las chicas atrás

Megumi: bueno ahora donde están los perros dijo los chicos

Hanaco: megumi mi primo está en el equipo y hasta yo los considero unos perros pervertidos idiotas

Giyuki: jajaja bueno donde estarán (pose pensativa)

*con los chicos*

Todos se encontraban en la barra más oscura de "sweet honey" el lugar de helados y postres más deliciosos de todo inazuma ellos estaban sumidos en su depresión con copas vacias de ¿helado?

Goenji: chicos hoy teníamos partido?

Endo: si pero a quien hip le importa

Atsuya: quiero más helado

Hiroto: heladero hip heladero

Heladero: lo siento chicos hable con mi jefe y dice que no deberían comer mas

Kido: a quien le importa dame hip otra copa

Fubuki: (acostado en sus brazos) nuestra vida da asco perdón por haber nacido

Todos: lamentamos haber nacido (recostándose en la barra)

*con las chicas*

Dawn: ya vimos casi toda la ciudad donde estarán

Hikari: malditos por su culpa un mucha gente nos a estado molestando por nuestra ropa

Sakura: si y me tenido que deshacer de ella

Giyuki: tu y kaede son demasiado peligrosas

Sakura y kaede: a mucha honra

Megumi: no lose pero quiero helado

Uriko: vamos a sweet honey los helados de ahí son muy ricos

Todas: vamos

*en sweet honey*

Dawn: ne los chicos están ahí

Sakura: que les paso no se ven nada bien

Hanaco: no lo sé pero hay que llevarlos al partido

Las chicas se acercaron a los chicos pero se quedaron de hielo al ver que los chicos estaban casi muertos

Giyuki: chicos que les paso

Hiroto: que quieren

Giyuki: debemos llevarlos al partido

Endo: diles que les damos la victoria porque no iremos

Tanto los chicos como las chicas se quedaron de piedra endo se estaba rindiendo

Megumi: endo, que pasa porque ese humor?

Midorikawa: todos estamos asi por su culpa (señalándolas)

Hanaco: porque que hicimos?

Kazemaru: queríamos estar con ustedes pero no nos dejaron

Sakura: a es por eso no se pongan asi

Fubuki: pero es que a ustedes no les importamos

Sakura: claro que si si no nos importaran creen que nos vestiríamos asi (señalando sus uniformes) por alguien más?

Goenji: lo dicen enserio?

Chicas: claro!

Kido: bueno chicos hay que ir al partido

Todos se pararon y se fueron a Raimon donde el otro equipo se encontraba estirando

Giyuki: miren jugaremos contra el equipo de shiruken al parecer su equipo e porristas han sido elegidas para ir a concursos a nivel mundial bueno ya verán que podemos contra ellas

Kaede: muy bien chicas el partido está por comenzar

Hanaco: suerte a todos

Los chicos entraron al partido a partir de los primeros 15 minutos ya iba favor de shiruken los chicos estaban muy golpeados

Mientras que las porristas de raimon se encontraban con sus ponpones tirándoles porras a la selección de raimon

Al llegar el medio tiempo los chicos se fueron a las bancas estaban muy golpiados y unos nisiquieras se podían mover las chicas se pusieron a curarlos y darles bebidas

Uriko: endo tendrán que jugar con 9 jugadores muchos está en posiciones imposibles de jugar

Goenji: endo no podemos dejar que más se lastimen démosle la victoria

Fubuki: nunca pese que sería lo necesario pero es cierto

Kido: chicos rendirnos eso no es nuestro camino jugaremos hasta que muramos

Atsuya: kido estas muy herido si sigues jugando es posible que te pase lo mismo que a sakuma

Dawn: chicos no deben rendirse se que están muy mal pero todo se pondrá mejor raimon puede ganar

Endo: es una decisión muy difícil pero lo mejor sería abando…

Megumi: (le da una cachetada) cállate solo piensan en ganar salgan y vallan a divertirse háganlo por el nombre que llevamos en nuestro pecho es por Raimon

Kaede: esto no es solo culpa de ustedes deben saber que el deber de una porrista es estar alegre para reflejar la alegría que te hace una sonrisa a todos los demás y haci poder transmitir nuestra alegría energía y pasión hacia este deporte que nos une a todos nuestros amigos, porque compartir este sentimiento hacia el deporte que todos amamos nos une como equipo

Todos: jugaremos por Raimon

Los chicos entraron

Kaede: chicas hay que hacerlo por los chicos

Todas: si capitana

Las chicas se encontraban moviendo sus ponpones mientras bailaban encima de unas bancas y cantaban, las chicas de shiruken se encontraban distraídas por la canción de las chicas de Raimon

Hanaco: Yeahh! (x2)  
Katte na kou ze  
Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo  
Gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibeh!  
Mucha shite koronde hizakozou wo surimuitemo!  
Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nante  
Ima wa shittakunai kara nando date chousen  
Sukkorondemo tachi agaro ze  
Yowane buttobasu faito!  
Namida opparau raion  
Saa let's go!

Hikari: Zenin tsugi no reberu e  
Donmai! Mou choi! Ato sukoshi!  
¡RIYO!

Uriko: Antoki namida koraete  
Itami mo kizu mo kakushie  
Mucha shita koto zenbu mudajanai!  
Akiramenaide tsuzuketa tamashii moyashi tsuzuketa  
Imamade no koto zenbu ga ima ikiteru ze!

Giyuki: Yeahh! (x2)  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! (x2)  
Katte na kou ze  
Yeahh! (x2)  
Gattsu ikou ze!  
Namida no V sain!

Y después de esa canción se escuchó un woooah de las chicas

Y el partido comenzó a ir a favor de Raimon al acabar terminaron e favor de Raimon

Kaede: siiiii ganamos

Todos los chicos llegaron y alzaron a las chicas se sentía toda la delicidad

Sakura: jajaja que bueno que ganamos

Atsuya: si fue increíble

Endo: oye megumi porque me golpeaste dolió

Megumi: y me debes una mas

Dawn: hey chicas vámonos antes que se haga tarde

Las chicas ivan todas en grupo a casa de dawn ya que iban a tener una pijamada al llegar a una calle decidieron tomar un hatajo pero al llegar sintieron como unos chicos les cubrían la boca a cada una y las empujaron para luego atarlas juntas

Chico 1: les dije que eran unas linduras

Hanaco: que quieren déjennos ir

Chico 2 : como haríamos eso unas linduras como ustedes no se ven tan seguido

Hikari: si no nos sueltan en este mismo instante juro que los mato

Chico 3: esto será muy divertido

Las chicas solo cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor pero tras unos minutos abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta que los chicos de Raimon estaban peleando con esos chicos

Geonji: tornado de fuego golpeo al primer chico

Hiroto: navaga meteoro

Su tiro impacro en el segundo chico

Chico 3: malditos traidores antes ustedes les valían las chicas o que no se acuerdan de todos los corazones que rompieron

Chicos: cállense

Chico1: a ellas no lo saben

Endo: cállense ellas no deben saber nada de eso

Chico 2: bueno saben chicas cuando ellos volvieron del futbol frontera internacional tenían muchas fans pero solo jugaron con ellas siempre les hacían daño y nunca les importo

Kazemaru: chicas nosotros

Uriko: son unos malditos acaso nunca pensaron en los sentimientos de ellas

Soo: digan que no es cierto y lo creeremos díganlo

Kido: nosotros si hacíamos eso pero cambiamos lo juro

Megumi: nunca, nunca en toda su vida vulvan a hablarme puede que debamos vernos ne los partidos y en clases pero nunca volveré a considerarlos como mis amigos

Sakura: ustedes se pasaron esta vez podemos perdonarles hasta las bromas pero esta fue demasiado

Giyuki: si alguna de vez óiganme bien si alguna vez veo que alguna de ellas se pone triste por su culpa deben estar seguros que no descansare hasta verlos sufrir lo mismo

Todas las chicas se fueron pero con expresiones muy tristes y llegaron a casa de dawn donde corrieron a el cuarto de dawn para encerrarse y buscar algún modo de alegrarse

*con los chicos*

Fubuki: con que haci se siente que te jodan la vida

Atsuya: supongo que tenemos lo que merecemos

Goenji: no ellas nos perdonaran

Kazemaru: eres estúpido o que no las viste si ellas dejan caer una lagrima por nuestra culpa (apretó sus puños) nunca los perdonaría

Kido: debemos dejarlas un rato cuando se calmen mas hablaremos con ellas

*con las chicas¨*

Dawn: (comiendo helado) estoy triste

Sakura: por eso estamos comiendo helado

Hikari: a que te refieres

Sakura: cuando nos poníamos tristes entendimos que lo mejor para la tristeza era comer para haci librar tus penas

Kaede: bueno supongo que lo mejor es comernos nuestro dolor (mordiendo una bola de helado)

_**Y hasta acá el cap si lo se me quedo muy largo pero hoy tenia inspiración y siiii ya puedo subir los cap de nuevo espero les haya gustado a muchas em dijeron que si a los vampiros así que ya está decidido habrán vampiros claro en este cap no han salido haci que denme su respuesta definitiva porque después no podrán rendirse muajajaja okno espero les haya gustado y aca las preguntas**_

_**Que tal el cap?**_

_**Seguras de quieren vampiros?**_

_**Las chicas perdonaran a los chicos**_

_**Me extrañaron?**_

_**Que quieren que pase en el siguiente cap?**_

_**Quien quiere tener un avanze con su pareja? La primera en contestarme será la ganadora**_

_**Les gusto la idea de hacer a los chicos un poco malos?**_

_**Les gusto el partido con las chicas como animadoras?**___

_**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo la canción que cantaron fue el cuarto opening de inazuma eleven no se lo sentí como el mejor para que lo cantaran a y díganme quieren que inicie un fic en donde los chicos son vampiros y compran a unas chicas (ocs) como alimento pero poco a poco se enamoran de ellas? Quiero saber sus opiniones**_

_**Besos los quiero muchoooo a y cada review es un pingüino nuevo para kido**_


	12. perdonennos por favor!

_**Hola chicos como estan? Yo aca con un nuevo cambio de ropa jajaja me siento rara pero bueno este cap va dedicada a todas las que participan en amor se escribe con sangre razón? La razón es porque me hacen super feliz saber que participan en un nuevo fic mio mmm… que mas asi ya llegamos a las 992 visitas en este fic llegaremos a las 1000 vamos díganme que si bueno ahora el fic a inazuma no es mio T.T ingratos una toda feliz y me ponen a desir esto bueno espero les guste a como todavía no han salido algunos chicos que son parejas de ocs que ya salieron no habrá mucho romance en este cap prometo meter lo más rápido que pueda a sus parejas**_

_Un rato despúes que las chicas se hubieran casi muerto por comer tanto helado se pusieron a ver una película de comedia para no recordarse de "ellos" dawn kaede y sakura salieron por unas golosinas para ver la película mientras que las demás se quedaron eligiendo la película y haciendo otras cosas cuando de repente se abrió la ventana dejando ver a hiroto goenji kazemaru atsuya fubuki midorikawa kido _

_Giyuki: (los señala) dawn los perros homosexuales de Raimon vinieron a violarse a endo_

_Kaede sakura y dawn llegaron corriendo para ver a los chicos entrando por la ventana ellos querían ir a l cuarto de endo pero se equivocaron y entraron al de dawn_

_Dawn: malditos fundashis sabia de kazemaru pero esto ya es inaceptable_

_Hiroto: no vinimos por eso_

_Goenji: pero hablando de endo esta no era su habitación?_

_Dawn: si pero mi tia me dio esta para que me quedara aca y estudiara en inazuma_

_Sakura: y ustedes que vallanse de aquí ahora que lo pienso_

_Fubuki: pero noso.._

_Los chicos habían sido sacados a patadas de la habitación_

_Hikari: bueno ya elegimos la película_

_Giyuki: si, dijimos que una de comedia pero esta mejor esta (levanta la caja) se llama el payaso asecino dice que es de un mounstro con hambre y sed imposible de saciar que le gusta comer la czrne humana su disfraz mas usado es eld e un payaso y vstido asi se acerca alos niños y los mata._

_Uriko: cre-creo que deberíamos ver otra solo para divertirnos_

_Kaede: na mejor miremos esta se ve interesante_

_Minutos después todas las chicas tenían refresco palomitas y muchos, muchos dulces la película comenzó y sin darse cuentas las chicas ya se estaban abrazando una a la otra debido al temor que sentían en ese momento y justamente la puerta se abrió en la escena donde el payaso les gritaba a los niños la puerta dejo ver a 8 payasos idénticos a la de la película solo que con distinto color de ojos y cabello_

_Chicas: kyaaaa! Los payasos_

_Hiroto: chicas esperen no se asusten_

_Sakura: nos comerán_

_Hikari: y moriremos sin piel ni carne_

_Midorikawa: chicas somos nosotros_

_Kaede se paró ella al menos ya había visto la película y no le tenía tanto miedo tomo una espada de kendo y saco a esos "payasos" a puros golpes las chicas se pusieron detrás de ella y la abrazaron_

_Kaede: ya chicas los payasos no nos harán nada vamos dejemos de ver esa película y miremos otra_

_Uriko: se-segura que ya no volverán?_

_Kaede: segurisisima además si vienen yo los golpeo_

_Megumi: cla-claro kaede-chan_

_Giyuki: miremos esta_

_Todas menos giyuki: MAS TE VALE QUE NO SEA OTRA DE TERROR!_

_Giyuki: tranquilas es una de comedia_

_*en la habitación de endo*_

_Atsuya: maldita sea que duro golpea kaede_

_Hiroto: que diablos paso crei que serviría que les fueramos a pedir perdón vesidos de payasos_

_Fubuki: si pero mira que las mascaras dan miedo_

_Kido: mido donde compraste estos disfrazes_

_Midorikawa: en la tiendas de disfraces apra hallowen_

_Goenji: idiota de los helados querias que se asustaran o que_

_Midorikawa: cla-claro que no (asustado)_

_Kazemaru: bueno el plan A no funciono vamos por el plan B _

_Endo: llevarles serenata? Crees que funcione?_

_Kazemaru: ahorita vamos a saber_

_*en la habitación de dawn*_

_Giyuki: jajaja que chistosa esta la película_

_Hikari: si jajaja bueno peroya se acabo (viendo los créditos) creo que ya hay que dormirnos_

_Hanaco: pufff! Esta temprano además en las pijamadas no se duermen_

_Soo: si hika-chan no seas aburrida_

_Hikari: bueno esta bien que hacemos ahora?_

_Dawn: mmm…(toma una almohada y golpea a sakura) pelea de almohadas!_

_Sakura: dawn (la golpea)_

_La pelea comenzo y después de un rato las chicas se tiraron al suelo entre risas y tratando de controlar sus respiraciones debido a todos los gritos y risas que las alteraron la habitación quedo en silencio y se comenzó a oír una dulce melodía y salieron al gran balcón del cuarto de dawn y vieron a todos los chicos vestidos al estilo mariachi con unos grandes sombreros y distintos instrumento_

_Kazemaru: esta se la dedicamos a las hermosas damas en el balcón_

_(Conste acá no me burlo ni nada de echo yo amo esta clases de música y la idea está un poco rara pero quería que este cap tuviera mucha comedia y esta idea le pertenece a ale-chan y la canción a sus dueños)_

_Todos los chicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y los que no tocaban trompeta o algún instrumento de aire comenzaron_

_Chicos:__BASTO con solamente conocerte  
conque solo te viera aquella primera vez  
para poderle dar un cambio a mi existencia  
de una forma total._

BASTO con solamente tu presencia  
para que yo dejara de ser lo que antes era  
para que me rindiera a tus pies y que hicieras  
tu conmigo lo que quisieras.

BASTO solo BASTO,  
con que te conociera para darte el corazon.

BASTO que solamente yo tan solo contemplara  
toda la belleza que deslumbra de tu cara,  
BASTO que tu esencia cambiara mi existencia  
y uniera mis latidos a tus latidos de amor.

BASTO con embriagarme con el olor de tu fragancia  
para que un instante al momento yo te amara.

BASTO solo sentirte para poder rendirme  
para que te mudaras dentro de mi corazon.  
BASTO solo BASTO.

BASTO solo BASTO,  
con que te conociera para darte el corazon,  
BASTO que solamente yo tan solo contemplara,  
toda esa belleza que deslumbra de tu cara.

BASTO que tu esencia cambiara mi existencia  
y uniera mis latidos a tus latidos de amor.

BASTO con embriagarme del olor de tu fragancia  
par que un instante al momento yo te amara.  
BASTO solo sentirte para poder rendirme  
para que te mudaras dentro de mi corazon.

BASTO solo BASTO.

_Las chicas se miraron tomaron unos valdes llenos de agua y se los tiraron_

_Vecino: malditos mocosos hay gente tratando de dormir_

_Vecina: sueltenles a los perros_

_De repente unos 15 o 16 chihuahuas perseguían a los chicos que estaban luchando por ver debido a el agua que les cayo en sus ojos lograron entrar a la casa se dirigieron al cuarto de endo_

_*con las chicas*_

_Todas entraron a la habitación y se miraban con caras de WTF?! Y con póker face (._.)_

_Kaede: que vergüenza_

_Uriko: bueno de cantar mal no lo hacen_

_Giyuki: mi primera serenata y termino asi?_

_Dawn: malditos te arruinaron un maravilloso momento_

_Giyuki: ah? No jeje fue muy gracioso pero esos que se creen cantándonos algo como eso _

_Sakura: que diablos les esta sucediendo?_

_Hikari: serán acaso alienígenas?_

_Kaede: no creo, creo que solo se les subio lo idiota a la cabeza_

_*con los chicos*_

_Goenji: ma-malditos perros nunca crei que fueran tan jodidamente rápidos_

_Fubuki: bueno plan C_

_Kazemaru: más vale que en este no nos manden a matar_

_Endo: (secándose) enserio era necesario que nos mojaran_

_Midorikawa: cual es el plan C?_

_Hiroto: hornearemos un pastel_

_Kido: alguno sabe como hacerlo?_

_Atsuya: yo (vestido de chef)_

_Goenji: mejor vallamos a comprar uno_

_Atsuya: oye!_

_Endo: no es por nada atsuya te qieremos y todo pero nadie se lo cree_

_Atsuya: pregúntenle a fubuki el se como todo lo que hago _

_Fubuki: (rago saliva) cla-claro hermanito eres un gran chef_

_Atsuya: (lo abraza) lo sabia! Onnie-chan no miente_

_Fubuki: (con una nota detras de atsuya) es peor que natsumi en la comida_

_Todos calleron estilo anime pero ver a atsuya triste y muy berrinchudo no lo querían asi que ellos lo concinarian con la "supervisión de atsuya"_

_*con las chicas*_

_Megumi: soy yo o huele a quemado?_

_Hanaco: ahora que lo dices si _

_Hikari: a lo mejor los perros están cocinando algo_

_*en la cocina*_

_Kido: llama a los bomberos idiota!_

_Endo: bomberos si? A la residencia endo hay un incendio en nuestra cocina_

_*minutos después*_

_Bombero: rápido hay chicas arriba_

_Minutos después los bomberos llevaban en sus brazos a todas las chicas cabe decir que todos los bomberos eran muy guapos y con un cuerpo muy bien formado eran muy jóvenes por alguna razón _

_Kaede: muchas gracias señor_

_Bombero2: no es solo nuestro trabajo _

_Todos los bomberos se quitaron las camisas y chaquetas y se las colocaron encima a las chicas para evitarlas del frio dejando a las chicas con un gran sonrojo (O\\\\\O)_

_Giyuki: por parte de todas muchas gracias_

_Las chicas vieron que los chicos estaban con unas auras demoniacas matando a los bomberos las chicas comenzaron a alabar las buenas figuras de los bomberos y celando a los chicos algunas se "desmayaban" para que los bomberos las cargaran y las cuidaran._

_Y los chicos estaban matando a los bomberos con la mirada hasta que se fueron _

_**Jajaja y aca se acaba en este cap tuve ayuda de mi linda ale-chan arigatou! Tus ideas em encantan bueno espero les haya gustado **_

_**Que les parecio el cap?**_

_**Se imaginan a los chicos vestidos de mariachis?**_

_**Alguna idea para el siguiente cap?**_

_**Quien se arriesga a comer el pastel de atsuya**_

_**Bueno acá acaba el cap pronto actualizare de mis otros fics merezco reviews? Besos y tal vez actualice mañana en este solo tal vez besos y abrazos a y gracias ale-chan por ayudarme en este cap a les recomiendo que se oigan esa canción se llama basto de intocable besos.**_


	13. el amor florece parte 1

_**Hola si lo se 2 semanas sin actualizar me extrañaron? Jajaja yo si pero estaba e exámenes asi que les prometo subir capítulos pronto inazuma no es mío espero les guste el cap**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado nadie se hablaba pero todos querían hacerlo

**con las chicas**

Giyuki: chicas (arreglándose el cabello) que haremos hoy?

Soo: vallamos a nadar a la rivera del rio (dawn te plagie la idea de que fueran a nadar muahahaha)

Dawn: claro solo nos terminamos de alistar y nos vamos

Kaede; chicas yo bajare y me pondré a hacer algo para que almorcemos

Las cicas al notar la hora se dieron cuenta que ya eran las 12:00 pm ellas se habían dormido muy tarde por todo lo sucedido

Sakura; claro kaede ya te iremos a ayudar

Hikari: yo te ayudo (levantamdose) yo se cocinar muy bien

Uriko: bueno entonces nosotros arreglamos la alcoba y bajamos

Kaede: bueno

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y desidieron irse ya que tenían todo arreglado dawn dejo una nota donde decía que saldría claro no puso donde por cualquier cosa y si le preguntaba a su tia se lo diría pero nadie quería que los perros llegaran

**en la rivera** (no se describir ropa asi que inmaginense algo lindo)

Hanaco: la chica cargaba un bikini con estampado a cuadros rojos y blanco- chicas pásenme el bloqueador

Uriko: la chica cargaba un bikini gris con corazones negros- claro hay que cuidarnos la piel

Giyuki: cargaba un bikini rojo con algunas estrellas negras- oigan chicas soy yo o alguien nos vee

Soo: ella cargaba un raje de una pieza morado con un sombrero: lo dudo no hay nadie aca (mirando a los lados)

Sakura: ella llevaba un bikini blanco con muchos puntos de colores una chaqueta azul abierta y un sombrero- bueno además si alguien viene y trata de hacer algo lo golpiamos y ya

Dawn: ella llevaba un bikini rosa fuerte con un short ajustado negro- tu siempre de violenta pero bueno hay que disfrutar de este dia

Hanaco: chicas oyeron eso (sobresaltada)

*detrás de unos arbustos*

Los chicos de Raimon sentían sus mejillas arder mientras sufrían un derrame nasal por esa exótica escena

Goenji: chi-chicos cllence nos pueden oir

De repente dawn sakura y hikari aparecieron detrás con unas grandes auras asesinas

Sakura: (tronando sus nudillos) con que espiándonos eh?

Hikari: malditos perros que no entienden que no los queremos ver

Hiroto: pero chicas nosotros vinimos a nadar

Dawn: si claro y por que se escondieron

Fubuki: esque, esque kazemaru no puede ver a los ojos a kaede

Kazemaru: si eso, espera que?!

Sakura: y eso porque

Endo: es que a el le gusta y se pone muy nervioso

Kazemaru: (moviendo las manos) cla-claro que no puedo explicarlo

Hikari: mmm… miren si kazemaru no nos dice la verdad los matamos

Dawn: y estamos hablando encerio

Kazemaru esta bien…

*en la rivera*

Uriko: chicas vallamos a nadar ya

Megumi: ella llevaba un traje de una pieza floreado con un listón acua- espera un rato uriko acabas de comer

Uriko: na eso no es muy importante vamos

Megumi: está bien kaede vienes?

Kaede: esta llevaba un bikini sencillo de dos piezas la parte del busto es un top blanco con las orillas negras y finos tirantes negros que se entrelazan atrás del cuello, mientras la parte de abajo es un pequeño short blanco con detalles en negro-adelántense esperare a que vengan las demás

Uriko: ok, vamos megu (se van)

Los chicos llegaron dawn hikari y sakura le diejron a kaede que fuera a nadar para asegurarse que las otras dos no se ahogaran

Hiroto: dawn podemos hablar un momento?

Dawn: a? claro hiroto vamos

Se fueron y llegaron a una especie de plataforma de estas de madera que llegan hasta algo apartado (me entinedes?)

Dawn: y de que querias hablar hiroto

Hiroto: (quitándose unos lentes oscuros para ti nee-chan un hiroto con gafas de sexis XDDD) dime dawn que has planeado para tu futuro?

Dawn: pues pedir una beca para Londres y terminar mis estudios

Hiroto: Londres eh? Queda lejos no crees?

Dawn: si un poco jajaja y tú?

Hiroto: no se desde que padre cancelo el proyecto génesis creo que debo esforzarme más en ser como kira para asi hacer feliz a padre

Dawn: hiroto! Como puedes pensar en algo como eso, tú eres tú no debes probarle a nadie nada

Hiroto: yo debo ser mejor no quiero que padre me abandone después de todo soy un chico innecesario (agachando la cabeza)

Dawn: veo que pensamos igual

Hiroto; eh?

Dawn: sabes yo siempre quise ser como endo que mi abulo me quisiera pero no el solo tenia todos para el y por mas que me esfuerzo endo es mejor míralo hasta gano el FFI con ustedes a comparación tulla yo soy un caso perdido mejor no ubiera nacido

Hiroto: NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO EN TU VIDA! (la toma de lso hombros) QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE TODOS TENEMOS UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR?!

Dawn: ENCERIO Y CUAL ES AL MIA!

Hirtoto se acercó a dawn rápidamente y aun sujeta de los hombros la beso apasionadamente comenzando un juego de lenguas dawn reacciono un poco después y paso sus brazos por su cuello se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

Hiroto: esa es la razón tu eres la razón de mi vida asi que no quiero volverte a oir eso entiendes? Porque yo TE AMO dawn no quiero que lo olvides nunca y si tu mueres yo moriría también solo para reunirme contigo en el cielo

Dawn quedo roja la gran declaración nunca se la espero aprovecho el desconcierto del pelirrojo ya que este estaba mirando el suelo muy sonrojado ella se levanto y se tiro al agua comenzando a nadar

Hiroto al darse cuenta de eso bajo mas al mirada pasando sus brazos por sus labios

Hiroto: que idiota soy

Al decir eso se quitó su camisa quedándose en sus shorts rojos y se tiro al agua comenzando a nadar

Minutos después sintió como alguien le jalaba las piernas y aun luchando se dejó tirar abrió los ojos y no vio nada ya que unas manos se los tenían cubiertos los toco y las quito al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte de debajo de la plataforma donde estaban, al girarse se encontró con dawn sonrojada ella se abalanzo sobre el empezando un dulce beso que se volvió mas pasional al momento en qeue hiroto entro a la boca de la chica al terminar se separaron donde lo único que los unían era un pequeño hilo de saliva

Dawn: hiroto, yo no se como ser tu novia porque nunca e tenido novio pero si quiero (abrazandolo)

Hiroto: tranquila yo te enseñare (abrazándola) ya e tenido muchas novias

Dawn: zorra- le dijo en forma de broma

Hiroto: si pero ahora soy tu zorra

Ambos comenzaron a reir y se fueron nadando a donde estaba los demas sin soltarse de las manos

_**Bueno este me quedo un poco corto pero acá esta mañana subo no se preocupen jajaj espero les haya gustado en especial a ti nee -chan bueno me despido y espero les aya gustado besos y abrazos cami**_

_**Hoy no hay preguntas ^ ^**_


	14. el amor florece parte 2

_**Hola gente como estan? Aca traigo la continuación de este fic muahaha espero les guste y las invito a participar en mi nuevo fic yo jamas pensé que ocurriría asi la idea la saque de un libro asi que eh ahí el nombre espero les guste inazuma eleven no es mio ya lo saben**_

* * *

Hiroto y dawn nadaron hasta llegar con algunas chicas y chicos ya que no todos habían comenzado a nadar

Dawn: como están chicos-sonriente

Midorikawa: muy bien dawn porque tan sonriente

Dawn: esque hiro-kun y yo somos novios ahora

Todos: QUE!?

Hiroto: esque ya le dije a dawn que es lo que sineto y ella acepto

Goenji: bien por ti campeón, ya era hora-dijo un poco sarcástico el pelipincho

Hanaco: bueno, bueno me alegra saberlo

Soo: y a mí también dawn

Uriko: que lindo felicidades

Giyuki: jaja hiro-kun me alegra saber que ahora son novios pero si le haces daño te mato

El chico trago en seco por tal amenaza pero luego se puso a reír de repente se oyó un fuerte trueno y seguido comenzó a llover haciendo que todos salieran y se escondieran bajo un puente entre risas las chicas sonrieron

Midorikawa: ne, uriko te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo?- el chico miraba a la chica sonrojado y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

uriko: claro mido-kun

Ambos chicos fueron caminando hasta la heladería vieron el cartel que decía: _bienvenidos a dulcé armonía donde gozaran de sus postres y dulces favoritos_

La chica tamo de la mano a midorikawa haciendo que este se sonrojara pero después seguirla cuando entraron dijeron a la vez: 2 helados de chocolate los jóvenes se fueron a sentar donde comenzaron a gozar del dulce postre

Midorikawa: ta mu dico el helado- dijo el chico como pudo debido al helado en su boca

uriko: sip ton los mejodes helados ded mundo- dijo la chica en el mismo estado que mido

Al terminar de comer los chicos se miraron a los ojos

Midorikawa: no, no me mires así- sonrojado y desviando la mirada

uriko: que pasa mido-kun-dijo la chica entre risas

Midorikawa: es que me vergüenza

uriko: pero porque acaso no me quieres?

Midorikawa: TE QUIERO TANTO QUE POR TI DEJARIA DE COMER HELADO- grito el chico mirando directamente a la chica pero al pensar lo que dijo bajo la mirada muy sonrojado intentando de inventarse una excusa pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una risa juguetona

uriko: guau mido-kun no pensaba que me quisieras tanto- la chica se levantó y le beso la frente al chico- a mí también me gustas mucho

Midorikawa: uri-ko gracias- el chico se levantó y abrazo a la chica- gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo

uriko: mido-kun no es para tanto

Midorikawa: claor que si- el chico se acercó con ojos cerrados a uriko lo suficiente para que sus labios se juntaran comenzado un beso dulce y tierno sin necesidad de anda mas solo amor y cariño

Uriko: mido-kun tus labios saben a chocolates

Midorikawa: lo-losiento- el chico tapo su rostro con sus manos

Uriko: nohagas eso me gusta verte- seguido la chica aparto las manos de mido viendo el sonrojado rostro del chico- hermoso

Midorikawa: arigatou uri-chan- el chico abrazo cariñosamente a la chica

* * *

_**si este quedo muy cortito pero este lo hice un poco apurrada mañana subiré se preocupen espero les haya gustado y no se enojen por haberlo subido tan corto besos y abrazos cami**_

_**p.d: hoy no hay preguntas**_


End file.
